


there is more in us

by midnightsong22



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, at least for some characters involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsong22/pseuds/midnightsong22
Summary: Their adventure of reuniting the Sundrop and Moonstone has finally come to an end. As Rapunzel and Eugene rebuild the Kingdom and plan for their wedding, Cassandra sets off to find her own destiny. However, as time passes and new feelings come to light, all three of them realize how closely their destinies truly intertwine.Or: The New Dream couple wants their girlfriend to come home.
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 79
Kudos: 285
Collections: raps





	1. Acknowledgment

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is happening lol. I actually started writing this almost immediately after the series finale but then with everything going on right now I kind of forgot about it. I want to try and finish this so I'm posting the first chapter in the hope of some feedback and motivation to continue. Thank you! <3

“Are you really just going to leave like this?”

Cassandra stopped short at the top of the stone steps. Of all the people to try and stop her…

“What do you mean _like this_ , Fitzherbert?”

She turned to find the man leaning against the stone wall of the castle, next to the entryway she had just passed to leave. She had planned to go without looking back. There was no place for her in Corona right now. Not while her mistakes and the pain she had caused were still so fresh. She had said her goodbyes and her destiny would lead elsewhere.

Even if she left her heart behind her.

_I love you Raps._

God, she had finally said it. And to hear Rapunzel say it back was like a dream come true. Even if Rapunzel could never mean it the way she did, she would treasure and guard those words closely to her heart. In the same place she treasured the words _My best friend_ , and _I will never give up on you._

“Come on Cassandra, you know what I mean,” Eugene replied, pushing himself off the wall to stand in front of her, “It took me a little while to figure it out but I really do get it now.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she leaned a bit towards him, “And what exactly do you _get_ now? I thought we already said our goodbyes so stop being cryptic.”

She tried not to be too annoyed that instead of Rapunzel or her father, the last person she had to talk to was _him._ Mister “I found the missing princess and somehow made her fall in love with my dumbass.” If only she had somehow found that tower first then maybe-

“You’re in love with her too.”

Cassandra froze, unable to turn away from Eugene’s knowing look.

It wasn’t a question.

Any excuse died in her throat and for once in her life she could not think of any retort. She just stood there in silence, wondering if her face was blushed red or had gone white in shock.

Eugene eventually broke the silence rambling, “I bet you're surprised that _I_ was the one who figured it out huh? See, I’m definitely much more perceptive than you think! And anyways, how can anyone _not_ fall in love with Rapunzel? She’s perfect! Sunshine incarnate! And I always knew I recognized that look on your face, but I didn’t realize what it was until I looked in the mirror. That look says it all. You are absolutely _besotted_ with her. And the reason you hate me so much is because you’re _jealous-”_

“There are plenty of reasons to hate you!” She finally snapped, unable to listen any longer.

But instead of snapping back Eugene just smirked, “I see you’re not denying anything?”

“Goodbye,” Cassandra replied stiffly, turning on her heel to try and—not run away—but quickly _walk_ away from the situation.

Yet a hand on her wrist jerked her back and she had to stop herself from rearing back and punching the man. She had no time for his smug face. He figured her and all her feelings out huh? Is he really deciding that _now_ is the time and place to rub it in her face?

“Cass, I think she loves you too.”

And, somehow, him saying that was so much _worse._

She spun on him, jerking her wrist out of his grasp, and feeling the anger well up inside her chest. The same ugly anger that had controlled her actions when she’d had the power of the Moonstone.

“Do not _fuck_ with me Fitzherbert,” She snarled and felt a little better when he took a step back with eyes wide, “You can be as smug as you want but do _not_ lie to me. I’m leaving today and you’re the one who can go and officially propose to her or whatever. _You’re_ the one who can go and _marry_ her...”

She tried to ignore the way her voice wavered on the word “marry” but, telling from Eugene’s pitying look, he had heard it. She didn’t want his pity. She just wanted to leave. To go on her adventures and find her destiny and try and forget about her love of a girl who shone like the sun even without the Sundrop’s power.

Why was it so hard to just _leave_?

“You really think I would lie about something like this?” he finally replied, “You think it didn’t scare me at first to think that the love of my life was in love with someone else? That she might leave me for someone else? Cass, I have struggled since the day I met her with the fact that I might not be good enough for her. I was an outcast and a thief. The first person from the outside world she’d ever met. How could someone like _me_ deserve someone like her?”

Cassandra felt the anger rush out of her, leaving her feeling empty and numb. She couldn’t bear to look Eugene in the eye anymore and trained her eyes on the ground instead. Her arms, once crossed in indifference, now held onto herself tightly as she tried not to fold in on herself. 

Of course he deserved her, “What are you even saying? You’re a prince now and-”

“Hah! Prince of what?” Eugene scoffed, “The _Dark_ Kingdom? The kingdom of empty ruins and no people? Finding my dad doesn’t suddenly erase my past as a nobody orphan.”

“You’re right, it’s not because you’re of royal blood,” Cassandra said and looked back up, “It’s because you have been there for her no matter what. You deserve her because you have, and always will, love and protect her. And you’re right! I was jealous! When I first met you I thought you were just some jerk who wanted to marry her for her power and money and for a cushy life in the castle. But I was wrong. Hell, even my dad trusted you enough to make you the captain of the royal guard.”

“The position was meant to be yours.”

“No, it wasn’t,” she replied as steadily as she could, “Maybe at one point it’s what I wanted but not anymore.”

And as much as she regretted some of the choices she made to get there, she knew that it was true. If she’d learned one thing from going on their adventure following the black rocks it was that she was meant to be out _there._ Outside the walls of the kingdom to travel across unknown lands. To explore and learn and experience what the world had to offer. And while she could have done a great job as captain it would have trapped her here. She would not wait for her destiny to find her, she was going to go out and find it for herself.

“I trust you,” She finally admitted, “You’ve been a great captain so far and I trust you to protect this kingdom _and_ Rapunzel. I knew from the start I didn’t stand a chance and now I can say I’m content with the fact that you’re the one she loves.”

“Ugh but that’s what I’m _trying_ to tell you Cass,” Eugene said exasperated and suddenly grabbed onto her shoulders, “She _does_ love me, you’re right! But I also really think she loves you too!”

“It doesn’t work like that.”

“Yeah? Well why not?”

“It just doesn’t!”

There was a moment of silence as they simply stared at each other, Cassandra trying her best to calm her racing heart and steady her breathing. Eugene, in the meantime, had an uncharacteristically blank expression, seeming to just be observing her.

“Why are you pushing this Eugene?”

Eugene let go of her shoulders and stood up straight again. A wistful smile crossed his lips.

“You didn’t see her while you were gone Cass. Every day she either tried searching for you herself or looked into reports for sightings of you. Trying to tell where you were and if you were okay. She talked about you and sighed after you and was just so worried about you. And every time we found you I was scared we’d lost you completely, but she never gave up on you. She sang for you. Cried for you. God, you didn’t even see her risk her life for you while you were busy being dead. The combined stone was so strong, I was sure it would kill her to try and control it. But she did it anyway because she knew it was the only way to save you.”

“Just because she loves me doesn’t mean she’s _in love_ with me.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged, “Or maybe she is and you’re gonna miss out.”

“What are you even talking about? Miss out on what exactly? She proposed to _you_ in the middle of fighting _me_. Even if she did love me what could come out of it? You two are the ones getting married.”

“Honestly? I don’t know. But if _anyone_ could figure it out it would be Rapunzel. Don’t you think?”

Cassandra huffed, relaxing despite herself, “I think you're crazy.”

“And I still think you’re an ice-hearted dragon lady,” he retorted.

“I suppose you’re right Prince _Horace._ ”

Eugene visibly shuddered, “Please, anything but that.”

She couldn’t stop herself from laughing at his scandalized face and he shot back a smile that looked almost fond.

“Alright enough already, I need to get going,” She turned away again and this time he didn’t stop her as she started down the stairs, “Don’t miss me too much!”

“Will you at least think about what I said?” He called after her.

“Sure, whatever you say G-Bug!”

She couldn’t help but laugh again as he spluttered in indignation behind her, saying something along the lines of ‘why did Lance tell her about that?!’

She reached up to grasp at her heart, wondering if the emptiness she felt was from the Moonstone that had once sat there or from the home she was leaving behind. Both, she supposed. For now though she refused to reconsider her choice. It was time for her to go.

But perhaps there _were_ some things for her to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have almost six chapters of this so far so I'll try to post them as regularly as I can. I don't honestly expect this to be too long though. I'm actually rewatching the series from the beginning right now since there's actually a lot I've forgotten about. Thanks again for reading!


	2. Second Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind feedback so far! I have absolutely no patience so here's chapter two (a little shorter than the last one but I hope you enjoy!)

Rapunzel sighed in contentment as she leaned against her fiancé—her fiancé!—as they sat staring up at the night sky. The boat they were in was still floating gently across the lake. Eugene’s arm was resting gently across her shoulders, keeping her warm against him. She kept twisting the ring on her finger, getting used to its weight on her left hand. It felt surreal seeing it there after so many failed attempts.

She had known since she had chosen Eugene to be her new dream that they would be married one day. It had just never been the right time until now. Now she was ready and she couldn’t wait to show Cass-

Oh. 

Right.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Eugene asked, and she realized he must have felt her tense against him.

“What? Nothing! Nothing’s _wrong._ What could possibly be wrong when the man of my dreams just _proposed_ to me?”

“Blondie-”

“Not blonde anymore remember?” She cut in with a smile, shaking her head to draw attention to her short brown hair.

It wasn’t enough to distract him though, going by the way his eyebrow quirked up.

She sighed again, pulling out of his arms to instead grasp his left hand with both of her own. She loved the look of the golden ring she’d given him on his finger. He was hers to have and to hold. They were going to get _married_. She didn’t want to dwell on sad things right now when they should be celebrating.

“You miss her, don’t you?”

But isn’t it just like him to know exactly what she’s thinking?

“Of course I do, but Cass is where she wants to be right now. There’s no reason to be sad.”

Eugene gently pulled his hand out of her grasp to wrap his arms around her waist instead, pulling her to lean back against his chest. His chin came to rest on her shoulder and she relaxed completely in his hold.

“Rapunzel, it’s okay to miss her while she’s gone,” he murmured, “We only just got her back and to be separated again so soon is going to be hard.”

“I know. I just… want to be happy for her, but all I really wanted was for her to stay,” She paused, wondering if she should continue, “Or maybe there’s a part of me that wishes we could’ve gone with her.”

Eugene stayed silent behind her, but she felt his arms squeeze around her gently to encourage her to keep talking.

She took a deep breath and then sang what she did back then, “ _Back to life after happily ever after. Stuck inside once again and I’m gazing out. True, I’m in here with those I hold dear, surrounded by their love. And for some, that’s more than enough, no doubt...”_

She paused for a moment, trying to recall exactly why she had been so unsatisfied.

“Back then I felt trapped in the kingdom. I thought that maybe I had just traded one tower—one _prison_ —for another. My father was so overprotective and so much of my time at the start had to be devoted to learning how to be a proper princess. I wanted to get away from it all but I also saw how much you loved it in the kingdom. I didn’t want to take away your happiness.”

“Sweetheart you _do_ know that I’m happy as long as I’m with you?”

“Of course I do,” She replied and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “ _Now_ I do. But I just felt so out of place in the beginning. I was an absolute failure of a princess at the start, but you were able to settle right into castle life. You were a natural at it.”

“Well, unlike you, I certainly had no princess duties to take care of. I was just the lost princess’ savior and boyfriend,” he laughed next to her ear, making her smile, “I’m sure your dad would have _loved_ to kick me out of the kingdom back then. He probably thought I was just some lowlife taking advantage of his daughter’s position.”

They laughed quietly for a moment and Rapunzel took the time to center herself. She looked up at the stars in the sky and wondered if Cass might be looking up too, wherever she was now. It was nice to think that even so far away from one another, the three of them were still looking up at the same sky.

“Cass was the only person I felt I could turn to at that time,” Rapunzel continued, “She was the one who snuck me out of the castle when it became too much. This whole adventure started because of us trying to get away for a bit from our lives in Corona. We wanted more than just our roles as princess and lady-in-waiting. And we found it.”

“And what about now? Do you still feel trapped here?”

“I… I don’t know.” 

Rapunzel felt exhaustion slowly creep up on her as they continued talking. The events of the past two years were weighing down heavily on her shoulders. Everything from leaving her tower, finding her true family, meeting the love of her life, the mystery of the black rocks, her and Cass’ destiny as the wielders of the Sundrop and Moonstone... So much had happened and it was incredible and overwhelming and exhilarating and terrifying all at once.

Rapunzel turned in Eugene’s hold until she was facing him, with her knees pressed into the boat on either side of his legs. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled her face into his neck. She pressed a kiss to the skin there and could feel his pulse quicken against her lips. Ultimately, they relaxed against one another, and Rapunzel almost felt like she could fall asleep right in his arms.

Instead she sang softly for a second time, “ _I_ _s this life after happily ever after? Is this who I have always been meant to be? I can tell now I'm different somehow than what I was before. And maybe, at last, this is really me. After all that I've done, I've seen and been through. After all of the choices, both right and wrong. Through the doubts, fears, the joys and the tears, all that and so much more I've somehow come back to where I belong._

Eugene joined in with her, and she felt the vibrations of his voice between their chests, _“And now there's no boundaries, no limits, no bars. Now there's no tower, no wall. Now life's wide open, from here to the stars. And I'm happily ever after, after all.”_

Living happily ever after, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments so far! I hope everyone is staying home and staying safe!


	3. Rebuilding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I'll be posting this week! If I continue this everyday update stuff I'm going to quickly run out of content to post real quick. Thank you for sticking around so far, and I hope to post another chapter either Monday or Tuesday!

Eugene struggled to keep his eyes open as he stood overlooking construction plans with the royal family and the builders they had hired for reconstructing the palace. It had been almost a month since Zhan Tiri’s attack on Corona and there was still plenty of work to be done to get the kingdom back in shape.

He stifled a yawn and tried not to think about all the various captain duties he still had to do after the meeting. How he wished he could have stayed in bed a bit longer, Rapunzel sleeping warm in his arms. Honestly, he hoped they could postpone construction on _her_ room for a bit longer. It was the only excuse they had right now to share a bed in his room since there was still a monster-sized hole in her wall. Well, the only excuse besides being presently engaged.

And God, if that wasn’t enough to still make him feel like he was floating on cloud nine. He must be the luckiest man in the world to be able to marry someone as beautiful and talented and amazing as Rapunzel.

 _You’re the one who can go and officially propose to her or whatever._ **_You’re_ ** _the one who can go and_ **_marry_ ** _her._

He tried not to flinch at the memory. Cassandra’s face as she’d said that to him had been hard to look at. The way her eyes had shone a bit with tears she refused to shed. The way her voice had broken despite trying to sound angry. The way she had bit her lip to stop from saying more.

He remembered how her arms had been crossed and how she had bunched the fabric of her sleeves so tightly in her fists that her knuckles had gone white. She had been angry and sad and jealous and-

 _Heartbroken_.

He tried to imagine it. Tried to imagine what it must be like to love Rapunzel like they both do but not have it reciprocated. To love someone so deeply while also knowing that you could never have them the way you want them.

Honestly, it was no wonder Cass hated him.

Er, well, he hopes she doesn’t hate him anymore but still.

He thought more about their last talk on the stone steps outside the palace. He wasn’t sure why he’d confronted her then or why he’d said what he had; it had just felt important. She was, essentially, his only rival in love, but he couldn’t really stand to see her leave like that.

And he was still pretty sure he was right.

He glanced over at Rapunzel on his left. She was talking and gesturing animatedly at the construction plans. Her family and the builders were hanging on to every word. Eugene smiled as he saw her face light up as she discussed the changes she wanted to make in order to make the kingdom even _better_ than before.

Yet even now he could see a tension in her shoulders and a tightness in her smile. He always noticed it the most when they discussed anything related to the final battle against Zhan Tiri. He could still hear the way she’d screamed Cass’ name, begging her to wake up.

_You can’t leave! I won’t let you!_

Cass had officially joined the brought-back-to-life-by-the-Sundrop gang and it had left Rapunzel thoroughly shaken. And yet, despite begging Cassandra not to leave as she lay dying, Rapunzel had still let her go on her own adventures without complaint. It’s what Cassandra needed but he could tell it was tearing Rapunzel up inside.

This whole ordeal from the moment Cassandra took the Moonstone until now he’d had suspicions that Rapunzel felt more for her than he first thought. The way Rapunzel had devoted so much of herself to bring Cassandra back had proven it to him.

But was it right for him to tell Cassandra that?

And _what_ exactly did he expect to accomplish by telling her?

A part of him wanted to slam his head down onto the table in his exasperation. What _would_ happen if Rapunzel really was in love with Cass too? What would it mean for them and their engagement? What would it mean for the future?

“Eugene?”

“Huh?” He snapped back to attention and felt his face flush as everyone stared at him expectantly.

“I was wondering what you thought about the new plans for the guard towers?” Rapunzel repeated, and he could see her try to stifle a laugh at his confused expression.

He quickly eyed over the plans. There were three currently on the table specifically for the guard towers. Different designs presented by different planners. His eyes caught on the one that was drawn with fire spitting out from the top.

“Um…” he pointed that one out, raising an eyebrow at his fiancée.

“Varian’s design,” She laughed, pointing at the fire, “With some extra flair drawn in by Kiera and Catalina. Varian said it wouldn’t be spouting fire _all_ the time.”

“Only some of the time?”

“Only some of the time,” She repeated with a laugh.

For the rest of the meeting Eugene tried his best to focus on the task at hand. They finalized the designs, agreed on payments, and sent the builders on their merry way. Afterwards, Eugene intended to go straight to Max to help with training of new recruits but Rapunzel caught his hand and pulled him into another room away from prying eyes.

“Is everything okay Eugene?” She asked, “You seemed really distracted back there.”

“Everything’s fine Sunshine, I just had something on my mind.”

“Hmm,” was her only reply as she looked him up and down.

He tried not to squirm under her scrutiny until she finally reached up with her hands to cup his face gently. Her thumbs brushed lightly under his eyes and he relaxed at the tender touches.

“You look tired,” she murmured into the space between them, “Have I been keeping you awake? I know I move a lot in my sleep.”

He could feel his face heat up at the words but shook his head as much as he could in her hands. Eventually, she pressed up on her tiptoes and pulled him down enough to press her lips against his. It was soft and sweet, just like her, and he sighed into it as his heart raced in his chest. Every kiss felt like the first time and, as her lips moved gently against his own, he could almost forget what he’d been worrying about.

But not quite.

“What’s wrong?” she asked again, pulling away just enough to meet his eyes.

“I’ve just been thinking about everything that happened,” he admitted, “About finally solving the mystery of your powers and the black rocks. The whole big adventure we all went on. It’s just over now.”

“Yeah... it is.”

“And are you really happy with how everything ended?”

Rapunzel dropped her hands away from his face and took a step back. Eugene tried to ignore how the distance made him feel cold. In the meantime, Rapunzel was looking at the floor, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she thought about his question. He wanted to press a kiss to her forehead to try and ease the tension there, but it was more important to let her answer his question first.

“Yes I am,” she replied with a bright smile, “Everyone has found their own happiness and the kingdom is better for it. Eugene, we’re going to be _married_ soon. How can I not be happy?”

“Even though Cassandra-”

“Cass has her own path to walk now. I hate that she couldn’t stay here with us but I know she was right to leave. And I _know_ she’ll be back one day. Now it’s our turn to wait until she decides to.”

Eugene nodded. Rapunzel was right that Cassandra needed time away. However, that still didn’t address how Rapunzel _really_ felt about her best friend. A question started to form in his mind and just on the tip of his tongue but-

“Princess!” a voice yelled from behind the doorway, “Your presence has been requested in the main hall with the King and Queen. There are citizens arriving to comment and critique the new renovations in town square.”

“I’ll be there in just a moment!” She yelled back, before pulling Eugene into a quick hug, “That’s my cue! Gotta run, but we can talk more later okay?”

She ran to the door but just before going through she turned back, “Make sure to get some rest! I don’t want anything to happen to my favorite captain.”

She winked and then she was gone.

Eugene thought again of the training fields but decided that Max could probably handle it on his own for the day. Rapunzel was right, he _was_ tired, but not because she accidentally kicked him in her sleep.

Every day that passed without a word from Cassandra was making him tense. He found himself worrying and thinking about her almost as much as he had when she’d taken the Moonstone and abandoned them in the Dark Kingdom. He and Rapunzel were _both_ worried but it had only been a few weeks since Cassandra set off, so maybe they were just paranoid.

“Ugh, why didn’t I at least tell her to send Owl back with messages,” he grumbled, sinking into a chair.

He knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but they were a team. The three of them were _good_ together. Hell, they had even sang a song together!

He hummed quietly to himself before singing:

_There's nothing I couldn't do, not with you by my side. What in the world would I do without you by my side?_

It was only much later, when he woke up in the same chair with a stiff neck and stiffer back, that he realized that maybe _he_ felt a bit more for Cass than he thought too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've now had a chapter in each of the trio's pov! Expect that pattern to continue throughout the rest of this fic. Thanks again for all your lovely feedback so far! And if you happen to celebrate it, I hope you have a Happy Easter weekend! (or, if you don't, I hope you have a fun/relaxing weekend!)


	4. Adventure

Cassandra jumped to the side, dodging out of the way of the incoming blade that sailed past her.

Ha! He should have known better than to throw his only weapon! As soon as she was back on the ground she pivoted, kicking straight at the man’s chest and knocking him onto the ground. She stepped forward, drew her own blade, and held it to his throat. The original sneer on his face was replaced with shocked fear.

Around her a crowd was forming and a few of the onlookers even cheered. 

When she had first passed through this tiny village she had only meant to stay the night out of the rain before moving along. Instead, she had heard how a recent group of bandits were trying to cause trouble and the locals didn’t know what to do.

She’d like to say it was pure coincidence that had her run into the thugs in the middle of the dirt road, but she’d be lying. She’d been hanging out around the area for a couple hours now, waiting for her chance. It was pure luck that the man had approached her on his own, in a misguided attempt to mug her. 

She’d like to think he’d learned his lesson.

Another man charged forward to try and help his prone friend but Cassandra easily sidestepped the attack and pushed out her foot to trip him up. He collapsed on top of the other man and they both let out pained groans.

“Anyone else?” She called out to the crowd and, sure enough, another three people pushed their way forward.

“Listen girlie,” A tall woman with bright red hair stepped forward, followed by another young man and woman, “You may think you’re tough shi-”

“Are you the leader?” Cassandra cut in.

“What?”

“I said, are you the leader?” she repeated, stepping towards her.

The woman laughed and crossed her arms, “Yes, I suppose I am.”

“Good,” Cassandra replied, and lunged forward.

Her initial attack was blocked by the woman’s two companions, who stepped in between her and their Mistress. Cassandra could already tell that they were more formidable than the two meatheads she’d taken down before and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

This was going to be _fun._

The young pair were fast, dodging and jumping around her to the point it was hard to get a clean hit in. She quickly sheathed her blade, not wanting to accidentally kill anyone, but was knocked down as she was distracted.

She rolled before she could be pinned and jumped back up. The young man misjudged how fast she’d recover and Cassandra managed to land a punch to his nose that left him reeling.

“Jake!” his partner cried out in alarm, and the distraction was all Cassandra needed to sweep the woman’s legs out from under her and she fell hard onto the dirt.

Cassandra had only a second’s warning before a dagger was thrust towards her. She barely got out of the way in time and the edge of the blade still managed to nick her cheek. She heard the crowd gasp around her and she could feel warm blood trickle down her face.

“What’s your name girlie?” the woman asked, flipping the dagger in her hand.

“Cassandra.”

“Well _Cassandra,_ ” she repeated, “You may be pretty strong but you better be prepared for-AH!”

“Hoot hoot!”

Cassandra laughed again as Owl swooped into the woman’s face, distracting her enough to drop her weapon. Now that she was unarmed, Cassandra lunged forward again and tackled the woman to the ground.

It was less than ten minutes later that the local law enforcement had the five bandits tied up and in a carriage to transport. As soon as they were all taken care of Cassandra slipped away, not wanting to get caught up in the commotion and gratitude from the crowd. Owl swooped down again to rest on her shoulder.

“Hoot!”

“We already stayed longer than I intended, we should go.”

She led them back to the inn they had rested in the previous night. She tried to pay for her stay but word had traveled fast and the innkeeper insisted that, for protecting the town, she didn’t owe a thing. She still slipped a few coins to the stableboy for taking care of Fidella and she was soon on her way.

“By the way, I really had her handled,” she commented to Owl, who was still perched on her shoulder, “You could’ve gotten hurt.”

Owl didn’t reply but she could tell he was ignoring her concern.

“But thank you,” she added and he nodded by bobbing his head.

Fidella rode them out of the village and a little ways away until Cassandra had her stop beside a river. She took a moment to splash her face in the cold stream, washing away the dried blood. She opened up her first aid kit and pressed some medicinal herbs into the wound. She wondered if it would scar.

They set back out once she was done patching it up and they made their way through the forest. It had been a while since she’d last checked her map so she wasn’t quite sure where they were. However, all she really wanted was to let the paths take her wherever they would lead.

Over the weeks since she’d left Corona she had encountered many different people and places. She had helped a caravan reach its destination after one of their drivers collapsed. She had found a lost child in the woods and helped her find her family. She had spent the night in a cave that glowed due to its special fauna. And she had climbed to the top of a mountain where she could see far into the horizon. Far enough that if she squinted she was sure she could still see Corona. 

In that moment she had been hit by contradictory emotions. Between the part of her that wanted to get as far away as possible from the home she’d left behind, and the part of her that was comforted that she was still close by. Close enough that if they needed her she could still-

She had not let herself think any more about it.

Ultimately, she had descended down the mountain and simply followed the first path she saw. She tried not to pay attention to whether the path was taking her further away or closer to the Kingdom of Corona.

Now, however, she could not help but wonder what she was doing exactly. Seeking adventure? Finding her purpose? Her _destiny_? It all sounded great in theory and, in a lot of ways, she had been achieving it. But, she couldn’t ignore the way her heart clenched whenever she thought about those she left behind.

Her father. What was he up to now? He had left the position as captain because of _her._ Because he knew he could not protect the kingdom when he refused to fight his own wayward daughter. He had also refused to take the position back after it was all over. So what _would_ he do now without his work and without her to look after?

She clutched at the necklace of Cassandrium around her throat. She hoped that Varian was doing well for himself too. After everything that kid had gone through he deserved a happy ending with his father. She was sure he was still working on all his crazy and ingenious inventions. 

She sighed. She never did apologize for kidnapping him and ignoring his attempts to help her. That’ll be one thing on her to-do list when she goes back.

 _...If_ she goes back.

She shook her head. Of _course_ she’ll go back. The idea of never seeing them again was too painful to consider. It’ll just be a _while_ until she goes back. That sounded more like it. Yeah, she'd spend a few years away and then she’d go back with all kinds of stories and treasures. By then she’d know better than ever who she was and stronger because of it. 

_Rapunzel and Eugene will probably be married by then too._

That thought jolts her a little.

Not that she would expect them to _not_ be married in the next few years. Honestly, she was still mildly surprised that they weren’t married already. It was just Rapunzel’s frequent refusals of Fitzherbet’s ill-timed proposals that had pushed it off for so long. But, she supposed, she had always expected to at least _be_ at their wedding. She’d even at one time expected to be Rapunzel’s bridesmaid, even if the thought of wearing a super formal dress unappealing. Cassandra had thought that she would be the one to help Rapunzel put on her wedding dress and keep her calm before the ceremony. It hurt to think that someone else would take her place.

It hurt worse to think that _she_ couldn’t be the one who marries Rapunzel.

_**No no no. Stop thinking like that.** _

Eugene was good for Rapunzel. He may be an annoying man but he was loyal and brave and stupidly in love with Rapunzel. And Rapunzel loved him too. They were two halves of a whole portrait and Cassandra didn’t fit anywhere in that picture.

_Cass, I think she loves you too._

“Ugh!” she groaned, letting go of the reins to hide her face in her hands.

Owl startled and flew off of her shoulder and Fidella whinnied beneath her in concern. Any other horse would probably have kicked her off by now.

“Why did he have to say that!” She said aloud, voice muffled by her hands.

Owl landed on top of Fidella’s head (which Fidella begrudgingly allowed) and cocked his head to the side in question.

Sighing, Cassandra finally spilled, “Eugene seems to think that Rapunzel is in love with me too.”

There was a moment of silence as Fidella continued walking forward. Cassandra kept steady eye contact with her companion as he seemed to study her until-

“Hoot hoot!” Owl cried angrily.

“I know, I know! I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to keep it from you, I was still just… processing everything.”

Cassandra was always amazed by the range of emotion the little owl could convey. His glare, for example, was quite fierce in that moment.

“This is what I’ve always wanted,” she continued while gesturing to the wilderness around them, “Rapunzel belongs at the palace with Eugene and her family. She's going to be _queen_ one day. I couldn’t ask her to leave all that behind. And I wouldn’t want to force her to make that choice. Plus, this is all assuming she _does_ have feelings for me. Which she doesn’t.”

Fidella let out a snort below her and Cassandra tried not to feel offended at essentially being laughed at by her horse.

“I’m serious! I may be in love with Rapunzel but she’s only thought of me as a friend. A _sister_. Romance…” She paused, feeling her face heat, “has never been on the table.”

She had always tried to ignore the warmth in her chest or the fluttering in her stomach when she dared to think about it. Sometimes she thought about sneaking Rapunzel out of the castle again, just the two of them. Of taking Rapunzel’s hand in hers and running together through the forest. Or sometimes she thought about how easy it would be to pull Rapunzel into an empty room in the castle. How easy it would be to grab Rapunzel’s wrists and pin them to the wall and to kiss her as fiercely as she desired.

“Hoot?”

She snapped out of her imaginings, “A-Anyways, the _point_ is, that there _is_ no point to considering it.”

Owl didn’t respond, only watching her a little longer before jumping back to her shoulder.

For now, the conversation was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure how I feel about this chapter (it kinda went all over the place huh?) but I do love writing Cass' point of view! Thanks again for reading!


	5. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I plan to update every Tuesday! I expect this fic to be anywhere between 9-12 Chapters (I have 6 1/2 chapters written so far).

Rapunzel stood looking up at the new mural she had finished painting on the side of the castle wall. Without her long hair she couldn’t maneuver as easily as she used to on her own. Luckily though, Varian had set her up with a new contraption with levers, pulleys, and platforms that could get her where she needed to go.

The mural itself was _huge_ and a perfect tribute to the adventure they’d all shared together. It depicted herself, her family, her friends, her fiancé, and her _best_ friend all together, fighting against the image of the overpowered Zhan Tiri. It showed how they had overcome the most fearsome of foes to reach their happy ending.

Rapunzel hopped onto one of the platforms and pulled herself back up to where she’d painted Eugene, Cass and herself. There were just some final details she wanted to add. To her own portrait she defined the edges of her short brown hair to make sure it was clear it had been cut with the sharp stone. On Eugene she made sure to add every fine detail of his captain’s jacket.

When she turned to Cass she was struck by how pale she looked. Rapunzel remembered how the Moonstone had practically sucked the energy and life out of her. Rapunzel had been terrified by the implications and her fears came true when Cass had lain lifeless on the ground after they’d defeated Zhan Tiri.

Rapunzel shivered, not wanting to dwell on how she’d almost lost her best friend, and instead picked up a new paintbrush. She mixed together a pinkish red color and added it gently to Cass’ cheeks. It automatically gave Cass a healthier look, like how she had been when she’d left for her new adventure. Actually, it now almost looked like Cass was blushing.

Rapunzel wondered what it would take to embarrass Cass enough to make her blush like that. It would probably take a lot since Cass wasn’t fazed easily.

 _I bet she would blush if I kissed her..._

Rapunzel paused mid stroke, feeling her own face heat as the thought crossed her mind. Kiss Cass? Why would she think about kissing-

“Rapunzel!” Eugene called from below her, “Come down for a minute!

“Okay! Just a second!”

She quickly put down her brush and fanned her face with her hands, hoping the redness would go down. She grabbed the lever and the platform lowered to the ground. Eugene stood waiting and held out a hand to help her off.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” was all he said before Rapunzel caught sight of the person behind him.

Eugene seemed to disappear as Cass stepped towards her, and suddenly Rapunzel’s heart was pounding in her chest.

“Cass! You’re back!”

Rapunzel jumped into her arms, knowing that Cass would easily catch her.

“Long time no see Raps,” Cass replied, pulling back to meet her eyes, “I missed you.”

Rapunzel didn’t remember moving but suddenly they were standing in her room, in the same state it had been in when Cass had left. They were looking out of the hole in the wall until Cass turned to her.

“I love you Raps,” Cass said, and Rapunzel didn’t miss the way her eye twitched and how her smile was a bit strained.

Why was she forcing herself? Was there something else she wanted to say? 

“I love you too Cass,” Rapunzel replied, and went to hug her best friend.

This time, however, something was different. Instead of pulling her into a hug, Cass grabbed her hands. Cass’ expression was so soft, so _fond_ , that it made Rapunzel’s heart jump in her chest. Cass squeezed her hands before letting go to trail her hands up Rapunzel’s arms and neck, before resting them gently at her cheeks.

“Cass?”

Instead of responding, however, Cass leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips. 

And Rapunzel melted completely.

  
  


Rapunzel gasped and jolted upwards in bed, jerking Eugene by mistake since his arms were still wrapped tightly around her waist.

“Ah!” he yelped, letting go and jolting upright too, “What happened! What’s wrong?”

“S-sorry,” she managed to say before pushing herself out of bed to run to the bathroom.

She splashed some cold water on her face, thankful that Varian had finished his running water project. She looked up into the mirror and was glad that it was still dark enough that her blush wasn’t obvious. She felt Pascal climb up the side of her nightgown to rest on her shoulder. He made a worried sound before nuzzling into the side of her face.

Eugene yawned as he came into the room, “Did you have a nightmare sweetheart?”

“Yeah, kind of,” She replied, trying to school her expression before turning to him.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, holding out his arms to her.

She sighed as she stepped into his embrace, enjoying the comfort of just being held as his hands ran soothing paths down her back. Eventually, though, they needed to stop standing in the middle of the bathroom and they walked back to bed hand in hand.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Rapunzel wanted to decline but something stopped her from refusing outright.

“I don’t know,” she said instead.

They sat down together on the bed with their sides pressed to one another. Rapunzel laid her head on Eugene’s shoulder as she tried to calm her still racing heart while Pascal climbed into her lap to try and comfort her. Why would she dream about… Since when did she think about… _How_ could she consider kissing-

“Cassandra?”

Rapunzel’s heart leaped in her chest, “What?”

“Was Cassandra in your nightmare? I heard you say her name right before you woke up in a panic.”

Rapunzel looked down to where Pascal was sitting in her lap. She took a second to think about her answer while scratching him lightly on the head.

“I was dreaming about the new mural I’ve been painting.”

“The one on the castle wall?”

She nodded but couldn’t find the words to continue.

Perhaps she should go about this a different way. She scooped Pascal up into her hands and popped up from the bed to run over to Eugene’s closet. She set Pascal down gently on the nearby dresser and started rummaging through the clothes. She pulled out one of the spare dresses she had left there and also grabbed one of Eugene’s shirts and threw it at him.

“Rapunzel what-”

“We need to go outside,” she explained, turning her back to him to pull off her nightgown and quickly change into her dress.

She heard Eugene splutter behind her in embarrassment but eventually she heard the sounds of him changing as well. As soon as they were both ready, Pascal jumped back onto her shoulder and she pulled Eugene out of the room, down the hall, and outside the castle.

The light of the rising sun was only just peeking over the horizon, giving off just enough light for them to see the mural in question. Rapunzel had been hard at work on it for the past few weeks and she was proud of what she’d accomplished. Now, however, she had a change she wanted to make.

She grabbed her paint supplies that had been left nearby and jumped onto one of the platforms, pulling Eugene up with her. She hit the lever and together they rode up to be eye level with their portraits. Just like in her dream she noticed how pale Cass looked and decided she would still add some color to her face later.

Now, however, she was focused on something else. Currently, her painted likeness was standing in between Eugene and Cass. She had painted Eugene on her right and holding his hand, while Cass stood to her left a little ways away, as if simply waiting.

She knew Cass was done waiting.

Without looking at Eugene she got to work painting. She painted over her portrait’s left arm and Cassandra’s right arm. She worked until the sun had risen more fully and people began bustling in the square below them. She worked while Eugene remained patient yet silent beside her. She could feel his eyes observing her and her work closely but she focused on her task.

It felt as though something had finally fallen into place. As if the last piece of a puzzle she had lost was found and she could finally see the whole picture. It put everything they’d gone through, everything she’d _felt,_ into a new perspective. 

Cass is her best friend. So is Eugene. She’s _in love_ with Eugene. And she’s in love with-

Finally, she stood back from her work to admire the improved painting, with herself holding Eugene _and_ Cass’ hands in her own. (The only thing missing was a ring on Cass’ left hand.) Seeing it like this, however, Rapunzel realized that this was what she truly wanted. 

But could never have.

“Eugene I-”

“So what’s next?”

“What-”

“You’re in love with me,” He paused and she nodded in agreement, “And you’re in love with Cassandra. So what’s the plan?”

“Can there _be_ a plan?” She asked tentatively, still trying to understand his mellow reaction.

Eugene wasn’t… upset?

“Sunshine,” Eugene pulled her into his arms and she felt all the tension melt away, “I’ve wondered for a while now if you felt that way about Cass. I’ve been trying to find a way to bring it up but I never wanted to assume, especially since you’ve been pretty adamant that you thought of her as your best friend and sister.”

“I thought that _was_ how I felt. But now that she’s left again I know that it’s... different. I think about how Cass and I were trapped together without our powers and how all I wanted to do in that moment was reconcile with her. She was so upset with herself and afraid that I wouldn’t forgive her. We hugged and I told her that I remembered the first time she smiled and how it was so precious to me. I took her hand and our faces were so close. And now, looking back on that moment, I think I was a breath away from kissing her.”

“So what do you want to do now?”

“I want to marry you and stay by your side for the rest of my life, because you are my dream,” Rapunzel squeezed Eugene tighter, before pulling away slightly to gesture at Cass’ portrait, “But Cass is part of that dream now too and… I don’t know what to do.”

“Honestly, I don’t either,” Eugene replied before pulling away, “But, you’re right. Cassandra is a part of the dream now. For both of us.”

“Eugene?”

“Cass and I may have our differences but we have always had one thing in common: being in love with _you._ And if there’s anything that this whole mess with Zhan Tiri did for the better was making me realize that I care for Cassandra too. I can’t say it’s love, not yet, but maybe there is more there than I first thought.”

Eugene smiled and for the first time in a long while Rapunzel felt all the worries and fears from the past few months fade away.

She was going to be married to the love of her life.

And now, maybe things would work out with the _other_ love of her life too.

It was just a matter of her finding out what Cass’ dream was exactly and whether she and Eugene could fit into that picture too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me so far!


	6. Repercussions

Six months after their fight against Zhan Tiri, Rapunzel collapsed.

Eugene sat by her side as the palace doctors flitted around the room, doing everything they could to figure out what was wrong with the princess and how they could make her as comfortable as possible.

Eugene and Rapunzel had been going through different shops in town that morning, trying to get ideas for their wedding. They had looked through everything from cakes to paper invitations to flowers, until Rapunzel had asked to sit down for a moment. At first Eugene thought she just needed a quick break, but then she had clutched at her head and he barely caught her before she hit the ground.

Max had luckily been on the scene and they had quickly transported her back to the castle. Now, hours later, Rapunzel still hadn’t woken up, and they had no idea why. The doctors had done everything they could but, as far as they could tell, there was no indication of what was ailing the princess. 

She was perfectly healthy beyond being unconscious.

The whole palace was thrown into disarray due to the princess’ condition. It didn’t help matters that the King and Queen had left that week for a diplomatic meeting in a neighboring kingdom, leaving Princess Rapunzel in charge. So who was in charge now? 

Eugene couldn’t find enough energy to care about all that, his sole attention focused on his fiancée.

“Rapunzel?” he whispered, “You’ve got to wake up Sunshine.”

Pascal whined beside him and jumped onto the bed to nuzzle against Rapunzel’s face.

The door creaked open behind him and he turned to see Varian and his father walk solemnly into the room. Varian tried to smile at him but he couldn’t quite manage it when his eyes landed on Rapunzel.

“How long has she been like this?” Varian asked, pulling up a chair to sit next to Eugene.

“Almost eight hours now.”

Eugene motioned for Quirin to take the other seat but the man just shook his head and instead stood behind his son. Eugene went over what had occured in town and Varian hung on every word, even taking notes.

“And the doctor’s can’t figure out what’s wrong?” Varian asked.

Pascal whined again, drawing everyone’s attention, and shook his head.

“I think I may know what’s going on,” Quirin finally spoke.

“You do?!” Eugene popped up excited, but immediately felt dread when he saw the look on Quirin’s face.

Varian broke the silence, “Dad?”

Quirin sighed before asking, “How often did the Princess use the Moonstone’s power?”

“What do you-”

“The Decay Incantation.”

Eugene froze, thinking back to their adventure. If his memory served correctly there were at least two times Rapunzel had used the incantation. The first time he hadn’t been there himself but had heard about it afterwards. Cassandra had said Rapunzel had only meant to try it out but lost control. It had taken Adira knocking Rapunzel out to get her to stop. The second time had been soon after against Hector and the Great Tree.

“She also used it to free  _ you _ Dad,” Varian added.

“So three times total. Is that really enough to cause  _ this _ ?” Eugene asked.

“The Sundrop using the power of the Moonstone is certainly not ideal. There is a reason they were two different stones. To force the stone of healing to use the power of decay would certainly have its risks. However, that’s not all. She also used the power of the combined stone.”

_ Rapunzel don’t! The power, it’s too much. _

_ I’m willing to take that chance! _

“But she used the _healing_ incantation back then, why would that hurt her?”

“It doesn’t matter which incantation she used. It matters that she used the combined stone at all. She healed the entire kingdom and all its people.”

“She brought Cassie back to _ life _ ,” Varian added, “She used an incredible amount of power.”

“And Rapunzel was the central point,” Quirin continued, “I don’t think the Sundrop healed her at all. Just worked with her to heal everyone else. Wielding that kind of power has to have consequences.”

“But why did she collapse now? It’s been months since the attack!”

“I don’t know,” Quirin replied, giving Eugene a pitying look, “It’s possible the stones took some of her life in exchange for the power-”

“Dad no!”’ Varian cut in, “Why would the stones  _ do  _ that! Rapunzel did so much to get the stones together in the first place, why would she be punished?!”

“The stones are just power son. They aren’t sentient nor do they decide who lives or dies. The Princess used their power and this must be the consequence of using it.”

Quirin moved to the window and opened it. Eugene watched, numb, as the man took off his glove and stretched his hand outside. For a moment the tattoo that designated him as a member of the Brotherhood flashed blue and then went back to normal.

“Dad, what are you…”

“Ever since I became a part of the Brotherhood I have been connected to the Moonstone and my comrades,” Quirin explained while closing the window, “That connection has weakened since the stones disappeared but, even so, the connection remains. Adrira, Hector, and King Edmund’s marks should have glowed too just now. Hopefully, they’ll understand that something is wrong and will come help.”

Eugene let out a shuddering breath, “Do you think they’ll be able to do anything?”

“I don’t know, but we can at least try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter this time but this is to set up the little bit of conflict in this story. Don't worry, the fluff will return as soon as the OT3 can get back together. Thanks again for all the support!


	7. Confrontation

“Let’s camp here for the night,” Cassandra said, jumping down from Fidella’s back as they came into a clearing.

They had been riding all day along a path through the mountains. Cassandra had hoped they would make it to the next town by now but hadn’t anticipated part of the road to be blocked off. Apparently one of the recent storms had caused a landslide and efforts to clear it were still in progress. Luckily, they had been able to backtrack a ways and found another path around, but it had cost them some time.

Now, Cassandra set up camp by starting a fire and laying out her blankets to sleep. She instinctively looked to the trees in search of Owl before remembering that she had sent him away only a few days ago. She wondered how long it would take for him to reach Corona and then return. She wondered how Rapunzel would react to the message she’d sent. It hadn’t been anything big, just updates on how her journey was going so far. Names of places she’d been or of people she’d met. Nothing too exciting. 

Still, Cassandra could imagine how Rapunzel’s face would light up in joy from just receiving anything from her after six months. Cassandra tried to imagine how Rapunzel would take the letter and probably show it to everyone in the castle. And, how she’d probably spend a ridiculous amount of time to write a long letter back and even add a few drawings as well. Cassandra couldn’t ignore the giddy feelings in her chest for Owl’s return with that anticipated letter.

After eating a quick meal and getting Fidella settled, Cassandra curled up in her blankets to sleep for the night.

Yet, not even an hour later, she was startled awake. Of course, being the only one on this journey, there wasn’t an easy way to keep watch. Instead, she slept with one hand on the hilt of her sword, which she now clenched tightly as she heard someone rustling around her camp.

She cracked an eye open and saw a tall figure looming over her pack with their back turned from her. Fidella apparently hadn’t been woken up yet, still sleeping soundly underneath a tree. Cassandra slowly pulled herself out from underneath her blankets as quietly as possible.

She stood quickly, brandishing her blade while yelling, “Freeze!”

The figure stopped rooting through her bag and slowly raised their hands above their head.

“Who-”

The intruder suddenly reared around and kicked the side of Cassandra’s blade, ripping it from her hands. The impact was enough to wrench her to the side and her arm was grabbed and pinned behind her back.

“Let go!” She snapped, struggling in the hold of her attacker.

Fidella finally woke up and stood at the noise. She whinnied in concern at seeing Cassandra pinned.

“Long time no see, Short Hair,” a woman’s voice came from behind her and Cassandra felt the panic disperse while anger took its place.

“Let go of me Adira!”

“Hm? Sure,” Adira let go but pushed her away, “Although the last time we met you _were_ trying to mind control me to fight against your friends.”

Cassandra tried not to flinch as she stood upright, “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“No need,” Adira interrupted, raising a hand to stop her, “I suppose we all have our ways to cope. And I have to admit, that was the most fun I’d had in awhile!”

“Fun?” Cassandra repeated, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Listen Short Hair, I have been trying to find a way to destroy the Moonstone for years now. Which has been both frustrating and incredibly _boring._ Not only did your little tantrum take care of the Moonstone-

“ _Tantrum?!_ ”

“-but it reunited me with my sworn brothers and now we can focus on rebuilding our kingdom. You’re right that I did not appreciate being mind-controlled, but the results have been fairly good.”

“So why aren’t you in the Dark Kingdom now?”

“Something’s changed,” Adira replied, holding out her hand to show her Brotherhood tattoo, “Quirin has alerted us to trouble and has requested our assistance.”

"Quirin?” Cassandra’s heart skipped a beat, “What do you mean trouble? Did something happen in Corona?”

“I don’t know the details yet. However, it must be something serious if he used our marks to contact.”

“Why didn’t you start with that?!” Cassandra snapped, immediately grabbing her bag to start stuffing her supplies back inside.

“What are you doing?” Adira asked.

“We have to go!”

“We? _I’m_ not going anywhere. And, in case you haven’t noticed, it’s the middle of the night, your horse is tired, and you certainly won’t get far.”

Cassandra stopped packing long enough to glare at Adira before looking over at Fidella. The horse was standing tall, ready to go wherever they needed, but Cassandra could tell that she was still exhausted from their trek around the mountain. Pushing Fidella to ride through the night and back down the mountain was too much, even for her.

“Now that that’s settled...” Adira said, dropping to sit cross-legged on the ground. She pulled out an apple that she must have pilfered from Cassandra’s bag and started eating.

“What’s settled?” Cassandra huffed, putting down her bag and settling back onto her blankets, “And do you always steal from people while they sleep?”

“It’ll be better to wait and leave in the morning to head to Corona to save your beloved princess-ah I mean-your beloved _kingdom_ ,” Adira took another big bite, “Also yes, I’ll take food from wherever I find it. Including your personal belongings. Speaking of which-”

Adira held out her hand and it took Cassandra only a moment for her to recognize the shard she held between her fingers.

“Give me that!” Cassandra swiped at Adira’s hand but the woman was too quick.

“And here I thought the Moonstone was gone from this world completely,” She held up the shard until it caught the light of the moon overhead, “It appears my mission isn’t quite over yet.”

“The shard is useless now, Rapunzel used the last of its power to defeat Zhan Tiri.”

“Is that so?” Adira replied, examining the shard a moment longer before throwing it back to her.

“What? You’re not going to try and take it from me?” Cassandra asked while tucking the shard into her pocket where it would hopefully be safer.

“If it’s truly powerless then I see no need to worry about it. Plus, I don’t really want to be the one responsible for it.”

They fell into silence after that, and Cassandra tried her best to get back to sleep. However, she felt a heavy dread settle in her chest. What could have possibly happened in Corona to cause Quirin to call upon the Brotherhood? Was Corona under attack from the Saporians or some other neighboring kingdom? Had Zhan Tiri somehow survived and returned?

She pulled the Moonstone shard back out of her pocket and clutched it to her chest. Was it possible that the black rocks were once again wreaking havoc? Was this _her_ fault? Again?

When morning came without another second of sleep, Cassandra pushed past her exhaustion to pack up the rest of her little camp.

“You ready to go girl?” She asked Fidella, who snorted in agreement.

“Leaving already?” Adira called from behind her, still lying in the grass.

“Yes.”

“Good luck then, Short Hair,” She replied before yawning and closing her eyes again.

Cassandra clenched the hilt of her blade, trying to reign in her annoyance, “I thought you were heading for Corona to help?”

“I’ve done my part, now I’m resting.”

“Wha-”

“I’m sure the princess needs you more than she needs me. You are the princess’ lady-in-waiting are you not? Actually, more than that, you are the princess’ protector, confidant, best friend,” she paused, considering for a moment,“...Lover?”

Cassandra felt her face heat before spluttering, “What-you-what are you _talking_ about? Love- no! That’s not... are you fucking blind? Rapunzel and Eugene are the ones who are-what makes you think that I-”

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Adira finally cut in, “All I’m saying is that this is your fight, not mine. Corona is your kingdom. Rapunzel is _your_ princess. So you go and save her.”

“Fine!” Cassandra snapped back, finally pulling herself up onto Fidella’s back. She did not look back again as they moved forward.

She didn’t have time for Adira’s games, she had to get to Rapunzel.

Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is (surprisingly) getting busier right now. I will try to keep updates coming at least once a week but no promises. I do intend to finish this story and I still intend for this to be about 9 to 12 chapters so we should be getting closer to the end! Thank you for reading so far!


	8. Floating

Rapunzel knew she must be dreaming. 

She was floating in between consciousness and unconsciousness. One moment she could hear Eugene’s panicked voice above her and she tried with all her strength to reply. But it was like her lips were sealed shut and any attempt to move her body felt like she was being pinned by a heavy weight. Trying to force movement made it hard to even breathe.

When she allowed herself to slip back into sleep it was to float in vast nothingness. Everywhere she looked it was dark and quiet and empty. She tried to cry out but even in dreams she could not make a sound. She felt that time was passing but could not tell how much. Until, eventually, she saw a light flash in her periphery.

She still could not move to turn towards it but, luckily, whatever it was, it was coming closer.

She felt like she should be scared of the bright heat that approached but she wasn’t. It was too familiar. And even before she got a good look at it she already knew what it was.

“The Sundrop,” she said, her voice finally coming back to her and echoing loudly in the darkness.

The Sundrop stone was floating and shining brightly in front of her and she instinctively reached out to touch it. However, before she could, another streak of light flashed in front of her, and suddenly the Moonstone was floating beside the Sundrop. They began to slowly draw together and Rapunzel felt panic rise in her chest. If they combined here would they explode and-

“Wait-” she started, but it was too late. 

The stones touched and Rapunzel squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself. Yet the backlash she was expecting did not come and she opened her eyes to see the combined stone floating before her once again.

They shined even brighter with their combined power and suddenly the void around her was filling in with color. Gravity returned and she touched down with her bare feet onto stone.

_Cass, we did it!_

She heard her own voice echo and slowly she recognized the scene around her. This was the moment the stones had combined for the first time months ago.

_Cass? Cass?!_

This was the moment Cass had died.

She turned and, just as before, Cass was lying unmoving between her and the entrance of the castle. However, as she stood taking in the scene numbly, she saw a version of her past self run to Cass. Rapunzel watched as she cried over Cass’ body before standing and approaching the stone.

She heard Eugene’s panicked voice, warning her of the danger.

“Oh,” she whispered as she watched herself wield the power to bring back the kingdom, “It was too much for me in the end.”

The scene disappeared and she was left standing on nothing while holding the stone in her hands. She felt a warmth radiating off of it and, while she may be imagining it, she almost felt like the stone was trying to apologize. She felt a wave of guilt and sadness that wasn’t her own.

“What will happen to me now?” she asked, holding the stone to her chest.

“What happens to anyone who wields the stones,” came a sharp voice behind her.

Rapunzel whipped around and it took a moment for her to recognize the woman in front of her. The last time she had seen Zhan Tiri, she was a giant tentacled monster and before that she had appeared as a creepy little girl.

Now she looked like the older woman she must have been when Lord Demanitus had sent her to the Lost Realm.

Rapunzel instinctively took a step back, clutching the stone more firmly but, in that moment, the stone disappeared from her hands and the floor dropped away. Even worse, instead of floating again, this time she was falling.

“Ah-!” She cried out, reaching out in the hopes of grabbing onto something.

What she didn’t expect was her fall to be stopped by something catching onto her hair. She yelped as her head was yanked back and she looked up to see that her hair was long and blonde once again.

“Not again,” she grumbled, as she began to climb back up.

Yet no matter how far she climbed she could not reach the top, her hair seeming to extend upwards forever. She reached up for what felt like the millionth time to pull herself higher but startled back when the hair flashed, going from blonde to brunette. She grabbed on but did not get a good enough grip. Hair slipped through her hands and she slid down a ways. She clutched tighter and jerked to a stop while trying to catch her breath.

_Rapunzel! Can you hear me? Raps!_

“Cass?”

Rapunzel looked up and saw something falling down towards her as her hair continued to fluctuate between blonde and brown. She caught the object just in time and recognized it as the piece of golden rock she had used to cut her hair.

“But Cass, if I cut my hair I’ll fall!”

_Raps **please** , you can trust me! _

Rapunzel nodded, raising the sharp rock above her.

She watched her hair flash a few more times, took a deep breath, and sliced through.

There was a moment where she was suspended in space, floating...

And the next moment, she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with me! I started a new summer class as a part of my library science degree (and in prep for grad school) so I've been a bit busier lately. I am trying to focus a bit more on finishing this story though so I hope to go back to posting weekly until this is finished! Thank you again for all the comments and kudos so far! Also, in case anyone is interested, I am (sort of) active on my tumblr: sideofwritingsandramblings.tumblr.com, I'll try to update on there as well.


	9. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops it's been like 3 months but here is chapter 9! I promise it won't take another 3 months for the next one. I hope you all are staying healthy and safe.

Eugene sat numbly, staring at the wall of the stable. He’d finally been shooed out of Rapunzel’s room with the doctor’s orders that he needed to sleep in an actual bed rather than the chair beside Rapunzel. Not to mention that King Frederic and Queen Arianna had finally returned after hearing the distressing news of their daughter’s collapse. Eugene couldn’t look them in the eyes when they had entered the room. He could only mutter out an apology that the King ignored and the Queen simply replied by patting his arm before sitting at her daughter’s bedside. 

He stayed long enough to help the doctors explain what had happened and then quickly made his exit. He spared one last glance at Rapunzel and headed towards the horse stables rather than his room. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep without her by his side. At first Max had kept him company as he sat on the hay-packed floor, but had soon left to attend to the various royal guard duties that Eugene had been neglecting as captain. At least no one gave him grief for being distracted.

It had already been over two days since Rapunzel fell unconscious. The doctors were already talking about the risks associated with trying to get her water and food. If she didn’t wake up soon she could-

Eugene shook his head, trying to clear his grim thoughts. 

“Hey Eugene, Max said you were in here. Er, well you know, he pointed his hooves in this direction.”

Eugene looked up to the open doorway and tried to smile at his best friend, as Lance walked in the door with Kiera and Catalina by his side. He waved at the girls who were uncharacteristically quiet. He couldn't really blame them.

Eugene didn’t bother standing up and the other three came to sit down on the floor in front of him. Catalina even gave him a quick hug before she sat down. Eugene knew that the kids loved Rapunzel just as much as he did, they were all worried.

“How is the Schnitz family doing today?” Eugene asked, forcing a smile.

Kiera rolled her eyes but didn’t snark like usual about the last name that they’d been stuck with ever since Lance adopted them. As much as they complained about how Schnitz was so much lamer than  _ Strongbow,  _ Eugene knew that the girls were happy. Lance had taken to fatherhood very well and the girls enjoyed having a cool ex-thief taking care of them. He understood them where no one ever had before. Gave them the space and freedom they needed while still providing a stable and caring home.

“We’re doing okay,” Lance answered for them, “How are you doing Eugene?”

“I’ve uh… been better.”

“Yeah, I know,” Lance rubbed the back of his head, “How is she doing?”

“She’s-” Eugene paused, wondering how much he should say, “She’s doing okay, all things considered. Just… still asleep.”

He avoided mentioning that she would soon be at risk of dehydration or starvation if she didn’t wake up. The thought of her wasting away while asleep already haunted him, he didn’t want to put that on two kids. Lance gave him a look that he knew Eugene was holding back but Eugene just shook his head at him.

“Any word from Cass?” Lance asked.

Eugene sighed, speaking of sensitive topics, “No, I tried sending word but haven’t heard back from her yet.”

“I’m sure she’ll come.”

“Yeah… hopefully she’ll visit soon,” Eugene replied.

“Could we visit Princess Rapunzel too?” Catalina asked, nervously fiddling with her hair.

“I think you should,” Eugene agreed, “I’m sure she would love to hear your voices and-”

“Can we go right now?” Kiera cut in, jumping up to her feet.

“You should be able to, just double check with the doctors first.”

“Aren’t you coming with us Eugene?” Lance asked as the girls pulled him to his feet.

Eugene shook his head, “You guys go on ahead, I’m just going to stay here for a bit longer.”

“In the stable?”

“...Yeah.”

Lance didn’t ask any more questions which Eugene appreciated, and he waved as Lance and the girls took off to visit Rapunzel. Lance closed the stable doors and Eugene was alone with the horses and his thoughts.

He leaned back against the wall of the stable to try and close his eyes for a bit but, as he shifted to get comfortable, he heard something land lightly on the ground. He turned his head to look and it was the folded paper he’d kept close on his person ever since he’d received it. 

The same day Rapunzel had collapsed, Owl had appeared, and with him came a letter from Cassandra. He hadn’t even bothered to open it, the words inside were certainly meant for Rapunzel. Not him. However, he had jumped at the opportunity to send Owl back with word of Rapunzel’s condition. He didn’t hesitate to write up a quick account of what had happened and sent Owl back on his way.

For some reason he felt sure that Cassandra could help.

Now, as he sat holding the letter in his hand he couldn’t contain his curiosity any longer. Maybe the letter could tell him where Cass had been and how long it would take her to get back to Corona? Plus he could read it aloud to Rapunzel later. Maybe she’d react to a letter from Cass? 

He tore it open. 

He quickly scanned over the contents and huffed out a small laugh. The letter was  _ so _ Cassandra. It read more like a knight’s report than a letter. It was short and to the point. She had assisted a town by dealing with some bandits. She had stopped for supplies in a small town that had been built almost on the edge of a cliff. She had purchased a new dagger to add to her ever growing weapons collection. He sighed when he realized she hadn’t added the name of the last town she’d visited. There was no way to know for sure how close or far away she was from Corona.

Eugene was about to fold up the letter and put it away until his eyes caught on the last line.

_ I hope everything is going well in Corona. I miss you both. -Cass _

Both?

Eugene had skipped the first few lines in his haste but now he looked back to the top of the page.

_ Dear Rapunzel & Eugene- _

A comforting warmth bubbled in his chest and he clutched the letter to himself.

He stayed within the stable for the rest of the afternoon. He was intending to go back to Rapunzel’s room before dinner but, without even meaning to, he managed to fall asleep in the dry hay that was strewn across the ground. It was getting dark and even beginning to rain as he slept soundly.

However, he was awoken by the sound of the stable doors being thrown open and banging against the walls. He was startled into an upright position and his first thought was that it must be Max returning from guard duties. He was blinded at first by the light of a lantern but as his eyes adjusted, he was startled by the appearance of a very familiar horse with someone standing by her side.

“So, you already lost the captain’s position and were demoted to stableboy, huh?

Eugene couldn’t believe his eyes and he pushed himself to standing.

“Cassandra...?”

“Yeah,” She replied, as Owl came to land on her shoulder, “I got your letter. Where’s Rapunzel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, the next chapter should be at least a bit longer. But I have finally outlined the rest of this story so I am very close to finishing! There should be three more chapters (for a total of 12), it's just a matter of writing them. I'm starting grad school very soon so I hope to finish up this story before then *fingers crossed* Thanks again for all the support and patience!


	10. On the Precipice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to schedule updates for Tuesdays again! Hopefully I can keep that up!

Every step Cassandra took felt heavy as she followed Eugene through the rain and into the castle. Adira’s warning had put Cassandra on edge, but the moment she received Eugene’s letter her heart had dropped and anxiety had pushed her to the Kingdom of Corona even faster.

Fidella had almost collapsed the moment they got into the barn, but she had shooed away Cassandra’s worrying. Fidella would be fine. 

Rapunzel wasn’t.

_Cass,_

_Rapunzel has collapsed and won’t wake up. Please come to Corona as fast as you can._

_Love,_

_Eugene_

Now, as Cassandra hurried down the halls to Rapunzel’s room, she was hit by a strange sense of unfamiliarity. It had been just over six months since she had left and yet something felt different. She was supposed to know these corridors, she _must_ , yet everything looked dismal and dark in the night. No lights were lit and everything was covered in shadow and darkness. It was as if the castle itself was in mourning.

It wasn’t that Cassandra had been gone for too long. The castle just couldn’t live without the light that Rapunzel gave it.

It felt like an eternity but it was only a few short minutes until Cassandra stood outside Rapunzel’s door. Eugene immediately went inside but she stood frozen at the precipice. She couldn’t see Rapunzel yet. But now, after all of her panic to arrive, it suddenly occurred to her that she didn’t belong here.

Was she really allowed to go in?

She was an enemy of the kingdom less than a year ago. She was the princess’ former lady-in-waiting. She was a former guard gone rogue. Daughter of Mother Gothel. Wielder of the Moonstone. Enemy. Traitor. _Monster_. 

“Cass?” Eugene turned back to her, already halfway across the room, “Come on.”

Cassandra took a shuddering breath and a single step into Rapunzel’s room.

Rapunzel was sleeping.

If Cassandra didn’t know any better, it could be any normal day in the palace. She would go into Rapunzel’s room and shake her awake and tell her she had princess duties to take care of that day. Cassandra would pull her up and help her get dressed and brush her hair and…

But it wasn’t any normal day. It was a dreary night and Rapunzel wouldn’t wake up with just a call of her name and a shake of her shoulder.

It didn’t stop Cassandra from trying. She carefully made her way to the bed and Eugene pulled chairs up for them to sit side by side. Pascal came skittering over, nuzzling her hand by way of greeting. She absentmindedly patted his head as she took a moment to look at Rapunzel.

She looked the same as ever, maybe just a bit pale. She was breathing normally at the very least. But Cassandra wasn’t stupid. By now it had been almost three days since she’d collapsed and it wouldn’t be long before Rapunzel would desperately need food and water.

“Rapunzel, can you hear me?” She tentatively reached out to shake Rapunzel’s shoulder gently, “Raps?”

Eugene was quiet beside her, which put Cassandra even further on edge. Eugene was scared. She could imagine that he’d already begged Rapunzel to wake multiple times already. If he was quiet now, it meant he had already tried everything. If he was quiet now, it meant he was depending on _her_ to do something.

But what the hell could she do? What could she do that he hadn’t already done?

She moved her hand down to take Rapunzel’s, “Eugene, what happened?

“We were shopping in town. She said she just needed to stop for a moment to sit down but then she clutched at her head and-” Eugene cut off and Cassandra finally looked him in the eyes, “Max brought us back here and the doctors can’t figure out what’s wrong. Quirin seems to think it has to do with our final fight with Zhan Tiri.”

“How?”

“She used the combined form of the Moonstone and Sun Drop. He thinks that Rapunzel took the power too far and it backlashed. She’s only now feeling the effects of it. Cass... I don’t know if you really understood what happened that day.”

Cassandra felt her heart clench in her chest, thinking back to that final battle. She had been so angry and ready to destroy everything she had ever known and loved in her desire for revenge. But Zhan Tiri (unsurprisingly) betrayed her and Rapunzel had (surprisingly) forgiven her. Rapunzel had held her and _forgave_ her when she didn’t deserve it.

She thought back to how they had fought together to destroy Zhan Tiri and how there had been lost time for her between Rapunzel cutting her hair and when Cassandra woke up on the ground to see Rapunzel holding the merged stone.

Cassandra closed her eyes, “I died, didn’t I?”

Eugene took a deep breath but didn’t say anything. She reopened her eyes in time to see him nod.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Cassandra squeezed Rapunzel’s hand just a bit tighter, “This is all my fault.”

“No, it’s not. Rapunzel had to save _everyone_ , that’s why-”

“Of course it’s my fault!” Cassandra cried, scaring Pascal off of her lap, “She would have never been in this situation if it wasn’t for me!”

“Cass-”

“No, shut up!” She interrupted again, letting go of Rapunzel’s hand, “She might never wake up because of this. Because of _me._ Why did you ask me to come here? Why don’t you hate me? I’m the one who deserves this!”

Eugene just glared at her, “Rapunzel didn’t sacrifice herself to save you just for you to feel guilty about it now. We didn’t go through all of that just to turn our backs on you. Believe it or not Cassandra, we will always be your friends and you are just gonna have to get used to the fact that you’re stuck with us!”

“Not if Rapunzel dies!”

Eugene flinched. They had been dancing around the topic ever since she’d arrived. Rapunzel was in danger and there was nothing they could do about it.

An angry squeak drew their attention back to Pascal, who was now sitting on Rapunzel’s stomach. He gave them a disapproving look before curling up and settling down to sleep. They stayed quiet for a while after that, just watching the gentle rise and fall of Rapunzel’s breaths.

Eugene’s hand suddenly moved towards her face. She closed her eyes and braced herself, but she knew better than that. Eugene would never hurt her. It was still surprising though, to feel how gently he wiped at her cheeks.

Oh. 

She didn’t realize she was crying. 

She almost never cried.

...

And then she was sobbing and shaking and could hardly hold herself up in her chair. She had thought she had gotten all this out months ago when she’d finally given in and asked Rapunzel for forgiveness. But seeing Rapunzel here and suffering because of her... how could she not cry? To see what Rapunzel would sacrifice to save someone like her.

She choked on her sobs, hardly able to breathe, until firm arms wrapped around her shoulders. It was an awkward angle since Eugene was still sitting in his chair but she collapsed against him. How could he still want to offer her comfort when this was all her fault?

“Come on what’s gotten into you?” Eugene whispered, his voice was also shaky with tears, “I’m the weakling right? You should be kicking my ass right about now for daring to touch the ice queen.”

“Shut up,” she muttered back, pressing her tear soaked face into his shirt.

He thankfully didn’t say anything more. Just held her as she fell to pieces.

But falling to pieces wouldn’t fix anything and, as much as she hated to admit it, Eugene was right. She _was_ the strong one. She needed to stop feeling sorry for herself and find a way to fix this. She finally pulled away and tried to ignore the matching tear tracks on Eugene’s face.

“We’re not losing her,” She finally said.

“No, we’re not losing her,” Eugene repeated.

“We'll have to find a way to-Ow!” Cassandra exclaimed, there was a sudden burning in her pocket, “What the-”

She looked down and was surprised to see her pocket glowing blue. The distinctive blue of the Moonstone.

“Cass, what’s going on?” Eugene asked.

“The Moonstone shard!”

She quickly pulled the shard out of her pocket, holding the glowing piece up so they could both see.

“It still has power?” Eugene asked in awe.

“Maybe we can use it,” Cassandra responded, pushing up from her chair to circle around the bed to the other side.

They stood across from each other over top of Rapunzel, and Cassandra held out her hand with the shard. Eugene immediately reached out with his own hand to clasp hers. The power of the shard was almost unbearably hot but they ignored it.

“You remember the incantation right?” She asked.

“Of course.”

And together, they sang.

_“Flower gleam and glow._

_Let your power shine.”_

Cassandra hadn’t sang in a long time. She hadn’t wanted to without Rapunzel.

_“Make the clocks reverse._

_Bring back what once was mine.”_

Eugene’s voice was powerful beside her own. She was glad they were here together.

_“Heal what has been hurt._

_Change the fate’s design.”_

They can’t lose her.

_“Save what has been lost._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine.”_

Power shone brightly from the Moonstone shard that remained pressed between their hands. Cassandra knew that this wasn’t what the Moonstone was made for. The Moonstone was meant for chaos and destruction, not healing. It tempted her to give in to rage and grief and pain. It wanted her to say the reverse incantation instead. Even now, as power coursed through them, Cassandra could feel that familiar anger welling up inside.

Yet she pushed it aside easily. The Moonstone wasn’t her destiny. Rapunzel and Eugene were.

Finally, the power reached its peak and a bright light flashed and forced their hands apart. Eugene yelped, clutching his hand to his chest and Cassandra brought her own hand back too. Luckily they had both been wearing gloves, otherwise their hands really would have been burned.

The shard had burst from the force and had crumbled into dust. Cassandra watched as the light faded and that small trail of sparkling fragments floated gently across the room and out the open window. She wondered briefly if it was going to try to rejoin with the rest of the stone, but quickly forgot that train of thought as she focused back on Rapunzel.

She was still asleep.

“Please Raps, you have to wake up,” she whispered, holding back tears, “I will never give up on you Rapunzel.”

Eugene’s face crumpled and he collapsed in the chair across from her while she remained standing. How could that not have worked? That was the only power they had available to wake her. What else could they do if not even the Moonstone could help?

Pascal, who had been rudely awakened by their singing, stretched and yawned. Cassandra watched as he made his way up to Rapunzel’s shoulder... and then stuck his tongue in her ear!

“Ah!” Rapunzel cried out, jerking up from the bed, “Pascal ugh, you really have to stop doing that! ...Huh?”

Cassandra and Eugene were frozen in shock, staring at the suddenly conscious princess.

“Um… Did I fall asleep?” Rapunzel asked, looking between the two of them, “Cass, you’re here…?”

It was Cassandra’s turn to collapse, turning so that she could sit on the edge of the bed and cover her face in her hands. For almost two days she’d been running on adrenaline, constantly on the move to get back to Corona and save Rapunzel. 

They did it. She was awake and alive and okay. Cassandra was struggling not to cry again in relief.

“Sunshine,” Eugene finally spoke, and Cassandra turned and peeked up at them through her fingers in time to see Eugene pull her into a hug.

“What happened? I-” Rapunzel cut off, confused, “We were in town. My head began to hurt and then... I think I was dreaming?”

“You’ve been asleep for almost three days Rapunzel,” Eugene explained quietly.

“Oh… I’m sorry Eugene,” She whispered back.

“As long as you’re okay love,” Eugene smiled as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

Cassandra watched them and felt the familiar pang of—not jealousy per se but—wistfulness. This was something she would never have. Even though she’d known from the beginning that Rapunzel loved Eugene, she couldn’t help the feelings that blossomed within her. It didn’t help that she was starting to admire Eugene more and more as well. She has wanted Rapunzel for years, but now she couldn’t imagine a life without Eugene either.

Love was so fucking complicated.

“Cass, you came back.”

Cassandra met Rapunzel’s eyes that now glistened with tears, “Yeah Raps, I’m back.”

Rapunzel reached for her and Cassandra wouldn’t miss any chance to hold Rapunzel in her arms. Cassandra stood up from the edge of the bed and moved closer so that her knee dipped into the bed and she wrapped her arms around Rapunzel. She was still so small compared to her, but Cassandra knew that there was plenty of strength in Rapunzel’s deceptively small form. That strength pulled Cassandra closer and she went willingly, taking comfort from being embraced and the sound of Rapunzel’s steady breaths.

“I missed you,” Rapunzel said, squeezing her just a bit tighter.

“I missed you too Raps.”

Rapunzel pulled back and smiled up at her and Cassandra couldn’t help but smile helplessly back. They were… very close, Cassandra realized. And Rapunzel’s arms were wrapped around her shoulders so she couldn’t back away easily. They stared at each other for a moment and then Cassandra inhaled sharply as soft lips were suddenly pressed against her own.

It was brief, only for a moment. Out of pure instinct Cassandra kissed back and Rapunzel gasped. That sound made Cassandra jerk out of Rapunzel’s arms and off the bed, as if she’d been scalded by boiling water.

She could only stare as Rapunzel lifted a hand to her lips, pressing into the skin where Cassandra had just kissed.

“Cass-”

Cassandra turned away, not daring to look at Rapunzel any longer. She would never be able to meet Eugene’s eyes again.

“Um,” Cassandra stuttered, backing away, “I-I’m glad you’re okay Princess.”

And with that, she turned on her heel and ran from the room.

Cassandra heard calls of her name from behind her but she didn’t dare stop. She didn’t have a plan but her feet automatically led her down the halls and into her old room which was 1) surprisingly unlocked and 2) surprisingly had her old stuff still lying around. Rapunzel must have insisted that her room be kept the same for her whenever she came back. She wondered if that would remain true now?

Oh shit, she kissed _Rapunzel._

Cassandra wanted to scream. How could she have done that? Not only did she _kiss_ her but she kissed Rapunzel in front of _Eugene_! 

Cassandra paced around the room, trying to think about what to do, before finally collapsing on her bed. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it to scream. Maybe if she smothered herself she would wake up back in the woods and this would all just be a bad dream?

“Hoot hoot!” came a cry from her window.

She threw aside her pillow and crossed the room to open it. Owl flew in, circling around her once before settling on a post to look at her with concern.

“Rapunzel’s okay. She woke up,” She explained, “Now we need to go.”

“Hoot?”

“I know we just got here but we can’t stay!”

Cassandra started to rush around the room, grabbing and packing things into her bag. There was no food stored in her room but she could always use the extra clothes and weapons. Maybe she could sneak down to the kitchen before they headed out?

“Hoot!”

“I know Fidella is tired! We won’t go far. We’ll just find somewhere in the castle town to stay for the night!”

With that settled, she slipped her bag over her shoulder and, with regret heavy in the pit of her stomach, made her way to the castle entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Cassunzel kiss and Cass is freaking out. As always, thanks for all the comments and kudos! Two chapters to go!


	11. Whirlwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Losing steam with this story but there's only one more chapter after this! Thanks for being patient with me!

Rapunzel was completely overwhelmed.

When she had been sleeping it had felt like she had been trapped in her dreams forever. Now that she was awake, her memories of those dreams were fading and it now seemed impossible that she had been asleep for so long. Although, she could still remember the darkness and the floating and her hair growing and-

Cass.

Cass had been there calling for her. Begging her to wake up. Eugene too. And they had been singing.

And then Rapunzel had been awake and confused and thought maybe she was still dreaming and so she- she…

_I kissed Cass!!!_

And gods, Cass had run out of the room and didn’t come back and Eugene was reluctant to chase after her with Rapunzel _just_ waking up. It had taken literal pleading and promises that she would be fine (and wouldn’t fall asleep again) until Eugene finally took off after her.

And now, almost fifteen minutes later, Cass and Eugene still hadn’t returned. Instead she was surrounded by doctors and friends and family and it was too much! Way too much!

“Listen!” she interrupted the chatter of all the people that had found their way into her room, “Can I um… just have a moment please? I would like to uh… get changed?”

Her mother nodded in understanding, “Of course, sweetheart. Come on everyone.”

“But Rapunzel-” her father started.

“Fredric, it’s just for a little bit.”

Rapunzel stuffed another piece of fruit in her mouth as everyone filed out of the room. Being in bed for three days had made her _really_ hungry! She waved to her parents and Lance and Catalina and Kiera and Max and Varian and… gosh didn’t they have rules or restrictions regarding how many people could visit patients?

Pascal squeaked from her nightstand and she pet him on the head, “What should I do Pascal? Everyone is so worried. But I feel fine! And Cass… I kissed her out of nowhere! I didn’t say anything or give her a choice! What if she hates me?”

Pascal rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Yeah I know, she won’t hate me,” Rapunzel sighed, raking a hand through her short hair as she paced the room, “But I still shouldn’t have done that. What if she doesn’t, you know, like me like that? Or she might think it’s weird that I’m in love with her _and_ in love with Eugene? Or what if she’s mad that I stole a kiss from her-wait! You don’t think that was Cass’ _first_ kiss do you? Oh no! Then she might be even more upset! Or maybe-”

Pascal squeaked loudly and Rapunzel stopped pacing and rambling.

“You’re right, there’s no use thinking about it,” Rapunzel sighed. It felt like butterflies were fluttering wildly in her stomach, “I just need to confront Cass myself.”

With that settled, she threw open her closet to pull out a change of clothes. She settled on one of her favorite purple dresses and quickly changed. She grabbed her brush and pulled it through her hair, which was _so_ much easier to manage now that it was short again. She briefly looked at herself in the mirror, looking for any signs of the sickness that had made her collapse but she looked the same. The healing incantation had done its magic once again.

She smiled.

This was the first time since her birth that the healing incantation had been used to save _her._

-

_Eugene please! You have to go after her!_

Eugene ran down the halls of the castle. He had stopped only once to inform the doctors that Rapunzel had woken up and then kept on running. If he knew Cass, which he felt sort of confident about, she would have probably headed somewhere familiar. So either her room or the training grounds.

He really couldn’t understand her reaction. Rapunzel had kissed her! Shouldn’t she be happy right now? Not freaking out?

He slid to a stop in front of Cassandra’s door and didn’t bother knocking. He threw it open and cursed. He had been right that she had come here but, considering the whirlwind state of her room, she’d already grabbed what she needed and left.

Eugene took off once more, resisting the urge to call out her name. Most of the castle was still asleep and he wasn’t sure how people would react to his yelling.

He ran to the castle entrance and there was still no sign of Cassandra until he was out the door and looking down the castle steps.

“Cass!” He shouted down to her, as he watched her reach the bottom of the stairs.

She turned to look back at him but he couldn’t see her expression this far away in the night. However, the moment he tried to take another step closer she turned back around and ran.

“Oh no you don’t!” he yelled and immediately took up chase.

Cassandra led them through the training grounds, trying to use the obstacles that had been left up during the day and the darkness as her cover. However, Eugene wasn’t made captain of the guard for nothing. He knew this training field like the back of his hand. Not to mention, his past as a thief certainly honed his skills for running and maneuvering through the night.

They weaved their way through the course, jumping over pits and avoiding wooden cutouts. Cassandra managed to gain a little bit of a lead but Eugene could still see that she was headed for the other exit of the training field.

_Is she heading for the stables? Wait, is she actually leaving?!_

“Hoot!” Owl came soaring down from above and into his face and Eugene spluttered.

“Owl stop!” Eugene swatted at him, “Rapunzel just woke up! Are you guys really gonna go before you even say hi!”

Surprisingly enough, Owl seemed to agree with him for once and he soon flew back to Cassandra to fly in her face instead.

“Hoot hoot!”

“Ah! Who’s side are you on!”

“Cassandra!” he called after her, not caring at this point who might be woken up by his cries, “Are you really just going to leave like this!”

Cassandra finally came to a stop in front of the stables and turned to face him.

Appeased that they were finally talking rather than running, Owl stopped harassing them and flew away to go rest on top of the stable.

“Of course I’m leaving _like this,_ Fitzherbert. Now can you stop yelling like a maniac, people are trying to sleep.”

“But _why_ leave?”

“I’m not sure if you noticed, but I just kissed your fiancée.”

Eugene tilted his head, confused, “Well I saw it more as my fiancée kissed _you_ but I mean… so what?”

Cassandra stood still for a moment, just blinking at him in confusion.

“Cassandra, didn’t we go over this already? I’m in love with Rapuzel. _You’re_ in love with Rapunzel. And now I think it’s pretty clear Rapunzel loves you too. She wants to be with both of us!”

“And _I_ already told _you_ that it doesn’t work like that!”

“Oh yeah? Well why not?”

Cassandra flinched and broke eye contact, “Because _we’re_ not in love!”

Silence fell between them and Eugene felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. 

He… understood that. He did. Just because they were both in love with Rapunzel, doesn’t mean that they were also in love with each other. But Eugene had been starting to think that maybe he _could_ fall in love with her too _._ Maybe he already had. But what would it mean for the three of them to be together if Cassandra _couldn’t_ love him.

“I-um,” Eugene couldn’t get the words to come out, for once he was completely stumped.

“You and Rapunzel belong together,” Cassandra continued, “I was never meant to be a part of the picture. I’m not going to try and force you to fall in love with me.”

“That’s not-” Eugene cut off, suddenly remembering something, “Cass, you got my letter.”

“Wha-Yeah, so?”

“Did you read it?”

“Of course I did,” Cassandra replied but rummaged through her bag anyways until she pulled out the folded note.

She used the light of the stable's lantern to read aloud, “Cass, Rapunzel has collapsed and won’t wake up. Please come to Corona as fast as you can. _Love_ …”

Cassandra paused, voice caught on that word, but then sighed, “You... Just because you signed your name with ‘love’ doesn’t mean you’re in love with me Eugene.”

“I am.”

“You’re not.”

“I _am!_ ”

Cassandra finally met his eyes again while crossing her arms, “ _No,_ you’re not!”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Do you _really_ think you can love me like you love Rapunzel?”

“Of course I don’t!” Eugene replied, and Cassandra’s eyes widened in surprise and a bit of hurt, “I won’t love you like I love Rapunzel because you’re _not_ Rapunzel. You’re not sunshine or rainbows or overwhelmingly sweet. You’re _Cassandra_ . You’re pessimistic and sarcastic and harsh. And you’re loyal and a tough-as-nails fighter and your dry humor can actually be funny sometimes. And what I’m _trying_ to say is that I won’t love you like I love Rapunzel. Because I intend to love you because you’re _Cass_!”

Eugene finally stopped to take a breath and take in Cassandra’s reaction. She still stood staring at him with her arms crossed. He could tell that she still couldn’t believe him.

“I’m not lying,” he added, “I wouldn’t lie about this.”

“I don’t think you’re lying,” Cassandra finally answered, “I just think you’re delusional.”

“Yeah well I’m the one who has to deal with the fact that I’m apparently in love with the ice-hearted dragon lady.”

Cassandra snorted, which sounded too loud and sudden in the quiet night. Eugene couldn’t keep back his own giggles and soon they were both laughing. Eugene wondered how long it had been since he’d heard Cass laugh. Their laughter now was almost hysterical. They were both running on only a few hours of sleep and Eugene knew Cass needed rest, not another night of horseback riding.

“Cass, please stay,” he pleaded as their laughter subsided, “Just talk to her. Please. Plus, you could really use some sleep.”

Cassandra sighed, scuffing her boots against the dirt as she considered.

“I guess I can stay one night,” she finally replied, “I don’t want to push Fidella. I’ll leave in the morning.”

“ _After_ you talk to Rapunzel.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure,” Cassandra replied noncommittally, waving her hand.

Eugene almost sighed in relief as she finally stepped away from the stables to walk back towards the castle. He fell into step beside her. 

“Oh I almost forgot! Another reason I’m in love with you is because you’re really beautiful when you laugh.”

Cassandra scoffed, “Then remind me never to laugh again!”

Eugene didn’t take it too seriously though since there was a slight flush across Cassandra’s cheeks.

“I guess, you’re not so bad either,” she muttered.

“Hm? What was that?” Eugene teased, “Was that almost a compliment Cassandra?”

“Sure, I’ll admit you’re not a _complete_ eyesore,” she bit back.

“Wow in Cassandra terms, you must think I’m gorgeous!”

“Oh please,” Cassandra rolled her eyes, “Not nearly as gorgeous as Rapunzel.”

“You’re right about that,” Eugene smiled as he bumped his shoulder into hers.

“Of course I am,” Cassandra agreed, and Eugene could see a hint of a smile on her lips.

They walked back through the corridors together for the second time that night but when they got to a crossroads, Cassandra turned away from the hall that led to Rapunzel’s room.

“Where are you going?” Eugene asked.

“My room?”

“What about Rapunzel?”

“I’ll um… I'll see her in the morning,” Cassandra replied but it sounded more like another question than an answer.

“Come on,” Eugene said as he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her towards Rapunzel’s room.

“Eugene I don’t think-”

“Cass!”

Cassandra stopped behind him, digging her heels into the floor to keep from being dragged any further. Eugene was surprised by the fear in Cass’ eyes just from hearing Rapunzel call her name. He had never seen Cassandra afraid of any bad guy they’d faced, yet she could be terrified of Rapunzel and confronting her feelings.

It was kind of cute. But also kind of ridiculous considering everything Eugene knew about how Rapunzel and Cass felt about one another.

Eugene watched as Rapunzel pushed through a crowd of well-meaning visitors to run to where they were down the hall.

“Cass-”

“Rapunzel,” Cassandra said as she finally struck up the nerve to step out from behind him, “You should be resting. Don’t run down the halls like that right now.”

“Cass, we need to talk,” Rapunzel said, ignoring her concern.

Eugene saw another flash of fear across Cassandra’s face before she steeled herself and nodded.

Rapunzel took one of Cass’ hands and then one of Eugene’s and, together, the three of them made their way back through the crowd and into Rapunzel’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter for the main story and I should be finished with it in about a week! I am sort of planning an epilogue (or maybe even a short sequel story) but with my new job/grad school starting I can't promise when I'll be able to write it. Thanks as always for reading and commenting and kudos-ing. I always appreciate the support! (also, if for any reason I have to delay the final chapter I'll try to let you know on my tumblr: sideofwritingsandramblings.tumblr.com)


	12. With You By My Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a liar out of myself. You may have noticed that the total chapter number has changed. Basically, after writing most of this chapter I realized that it would be better to separate the final chapter into two. So there will be one more chapter after this one for a total of 13. Hopefully I'll be able to post the actual final chapter sooner rather than later. Thank you for your patience with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Cassandra let out a shaky breath as she stepped back into Rapunzel’s room. She felt like she could pass out from exhaustion if it weren’t for the circumstances. Luckily, Rapunzel’s hand in hers as she was dragged into the room was enough to ground her. Now, if only she knew what Rapunzel was thinking.

Cassandra didn’t even know what she  _ herself  _ was thinking about all this. First Rapunzel kissed her and then Eugene came running after her and basically  _ confessed  _ to her. How was she supposed to process all this with less than five hours of sleep in the past two days?

“Cass are you okay?” Rapunzel asked quietly, and Cassandra snapped back to attention.

The three of them were standing together in the center of the room and Cassandra tried not to think about the last time she stood here. When she had said  _ I love you  _ to Rapunzel for the very first time. Rapunzel couldn’t have understood back then what she meant as they stood staring out the hole in her wall. The room has now been fixed with no trace of the damage from Zhan Tiri’s attack. Rapunzel had even redone the paintings that had been destroyed so that the wall was covered in her art once again. The room was darker now in the night, only lit by a few candles around the room.

Rapunzel was watching her and Cassandra tried not to squirm under her gaze.

“I’m sorry Cass.”

“For what Raps?”

Cassandra sighed, she had a feeling this was coming. Now that Rapunzel had time to think about what happened, she must have realized kissing her was a mistake. She would apologize and Cassandra would pretend like it was no big deal and then she would leave and-

“Don’t get me wrong Cass. I won’t apologize for kissing you,” Rapunzel interrupted her thoughts, “I’m only sorry that I kissed you without asking first.”

“What?”

Rapunzel stepped forward and into her space and Cassandra couldn’t breathe. Surely she must have actually passed out and this was only a dream. But no, Rapunzel’s hands were now resting on her shoulders and the weight of them was solid and real.

“Cass, I really am sorry for worrying you and… for kissing you out of nowhere. And for doing so without saying anything,” Rapunzel bit her lip and Cassandra was almost overcome with the desire to bite it for her, “Cass, I love you. I really,  _ really  _ do. And not like a sister or just as a friend. I am  _ in  _ love with you. I think I have been for a while.”

“I love you too, Raps.”

Oh, it felt so good to be the one saying it back. And for Rapunzel to mean it the way Cassandra had meant it, but…

“But Raps-” Cassandra tried to object.

“No buts!” Rapunzel and Eugene cut in at the same time.

“But you two are getting married!” Cassandra snapped, feeling the frustration well up in her chest.

Shit, she was  _ not _ going to cry again.

“Then marry us,” Rapunzel countered calmly, as if she weren’t suggesting the wonderfully impossible.

“Rapunzel that’s not-”

“Marry us Cass,” Eugene repeated.

“I can’t.”

Rapunzel’s hands slipped from her shoulders and Cassandra felt cold as she stepped back. Rapunzel and Eugene shared a look and Cassandra tried not to yell at them. They were a  _ couple _ , and have been a couple since the beginning. How could Cassandra possibly fit in their perfect picture?

“Why not?” Rapunzel asked, voice small and uncertain.

Cassandra’s heart ached, “I don’t want to be trapped here Rapunzel. I love the kingdom but I can’t stay. Not yet. And I can’t ask you both to come with me. Not to mention the fact that it would be unprecedented for the princess to marry two people.”

“Wouldn’t it be just like Rapunzel to attempt the impossible?” Eugene asked.

“And you wouldn’t have to stay here if you don’t want to,” Rapunzel added, “We don’t want to trap you here.  _ I  _ don’t want to be trapped here either. We could go with you!”

“Rapunzel you’re the princess,” Cassandra tried again to argue but she should have realized her mistake.

“Yes I am!” Rapunzel declared, putting her hands on her hips, “It wouldn’t be the first time as princess that I left the kingdom to go on adventures with the loves of my life. And the kingdom will just have to get used to the fact that the princess wants to have a husband,” Rapunzel paused to smile at Eugene and then turned to her, “And a wife.”

_ Wife.  _

_ Married to Rapunzel and Eugene.  _

_ The three of them on adventures  _ **_together_ ** _. _

Could it possibly work?

“We’ll make it work,” Eugene replied, and Cassandra realized she must have said that last bit out loud, “But it will only work if you want it too. Cass, will you marry us?”

“This isn’t a spur of the moment thing,” Rapunzel continued as Cassandra’s head spun.

Cassandra watched, stunned, as Rapunzel pulled a shining ring out of her pocket. It was a small black band with silver trim and there were white and blue diamonds set around it. Cassandra’s heart was racing as she looked at the ring in Rapunzel’s palm.

“This is one of the few things Eugene and I picked out while we were out shopping the other day. It was delivered while I was asleep,” Rapunzel smiled again, a little sheepish, “We kinda had this whole big plan to woo you the next time you visited.”

“Yeah, the whole works! Chocolates, a romantic candlelight dinner, music from the Hook brothers, a bouquet of daggers-”

“I’ll still take the daggers,” Cassandra cut in and Eugene rolled his eyes.

“Of course you would.”

“Guys,” Rapunzel cut in, redirecting attention back to the ring in her hand, “Back to the point, please?”

Cassandra had been trying to ignore that point actually. That impossible, wonderful idea that both Rapunzel and Eugene wanted to marry her. Had taken time out of their day to buy her a ring together. Had intended to push back their wedding until she said-

Rapunzel knelt to the ground on one knee, “Cass, will you marry me? Marry  _ us _ ? Will you let us follow you on your adventures? And, in the future, whenever you’re ready, will you join us in the Kingdom of Corona? As our wife and as the Kingdom’s second Queen?”

Eugene sunk to the floor as well, “Queen Rapunzel, Queen Cassandra, & King Eugene. Quite the royal trio huh? What do you think, Cassandra?”

Cassandra could only stare as everything she’d ever wanted was presented before her. Marrying her best friends. Going with them on adventures. Given her own timeline of when she could leave and when she could stay. Rapunzel, the love of her life. And Eugene, a man she was falling for quicker than she could have ever imagined.

Could she really have this? After everything she’d done?

“I can’t be a queen,” she whispered, but even that was a flimsy excuse.

“You wouldn’t have to be, not if you didn’t want to,” Rapunzel replied, “You don’t have to do  _ anything _ you don’t want to. I just thought you always knew more about being Queen than me. You’re the one who taught me everything I know about being a princess. Who better to be co-Queen than you?”

Rapunzel was still holding up the ring and Cassandra’s eyes caught on the bracelet around her wrist. The same goofy friendship bracelet Rapunzel had made for them years ago during the Contest of Crowns. Cassandra still had the one Rapunzel made for her in her satchel.

Cassandra fell to her knees, finally giving in.

“I want to marry you,” She whispered.

Rapunzel moved closer so that they were only a few inches apart, “But will you?”

“Yes,” Cassandra breathed, and didn’t hesitate to close the distance between them.

Rapunzel gasped in surprise when their lips met, but didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Cassandra’s shoulders. She heard the sound of her ring-her  _ engagement _ ring-hit the floor, but in that moment Cassandra couldn’t care less. Instead she gently wrapped her own arms around Rapunzel’s waist to pull her even closer, and when she bit lightly at Rapunzel’s bottom lip, she delighted in the startled groan that left Rapunzel’s throat.

After a few electrifying moments Cassandra pulled back and swallowed hard at the dazed look on Rapunzel’s face. She wanted  _ more. _

However, more importantly in that moment, she needed to see Eugene. If he wasn’t okay with this-

Oh. But he _was_. Cassandra’s fear dissipated along with her doubts, when she saw the tender look in his eyes. He smiled at her and Cassandra decided she was done being afraid.

And she was done  _ waiting. _

Cassandra reached out to grab the back of Eugene’s head and pulled him closer. There was a moment where they stared at one another, just a hair's breadth apart, and then they moved at the same time. Cassandra immediately took the lead and Eugene almost whined against her lips. She loved that he let her take control and as their mouths moved together she couldn’t believe how much she wanted this. Wanted them  _ both _ . She pulled back again, but this time she was dragged back into Rapunzel’s arms and Rapunzel kissed her again.

Cassandra wondered if they would spend all evening passing her back and forth for kisses. She certainly wasn’t opposed to that.

However, this time when Rapunzel pulled back, she took Cassandra’s hand in her own. Eugene had picked up her ring off the floor and Cassandra let them slide the ring into place on her finger. Rapunzel squeezed her hand and let go and Cassandra took a moment to look at the dark metal against her skin.

“Do you like it?” Rapunzel asked.

“It’s perfect,” Cassandra replied... and then she yawned.

She quickly put her hand to her mouth to stifle it and she felt the press of cool metal against her lips from the ring. For some reason it was only now dawning on her that this was really happening.

“You should get some rest,” Rapunzel said. 

Rapunzel and Eugene both stood up and held out a hand to her. Cassandra took their hands easily and allowed them to pull her up. She had forgotten how nice it was to have friends to support her. 

Cassandra had assumed that she would be returning to her own room, but Rapunzel led them both to her bed, and Cassandra didn’t resist as she was pulled down onto the plush. Rapunzel laid down onto her side and pulled Cassandra into her arms. Cassandra went willingly, letting Rapunzel bury her face into her chest and she wondered if Rapunzel could feel her heart pounding.

Eugene tentatively laid down behind her and seemed to be hesitating on what to do next. Cassandra huffed, throwing her hand back to drag him closer, pulling his arm so that it lay across both Rapunzel and herself. Eugene sighed behind her, cuddling closer so that he was pressed against her back.

The exhaustion was creeping in and, with the comfortable weight in front and behind her, Cassandra finally fell into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me and I'll see you for the true final chapter next time!


	13. Epilogue - Day of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the actual final chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Cassandra awoke the next morning feeling safe and warm. The three of them had shifted through the night and Cassandra had ended up on her back with both Eugene and Rapunzel wrapped around her. Rapunzel’s head was resting on her chest and Eugene had tucked his head into her neck

Cassandra felt comfortable and satisfied and _happy_.

But she was also panicking because someone was knocking on the door.

Who was that? Was it an emergency? Was it the doctors? Rapunzel was _unconscious_ until yesterday evening, should they really have invaded her space when she was still recovering? Or what if it was Rapunzel’s _parents?_ What would they think if they came in and saw her here too?

“Raps,” She whispered, shaking Rapunzel’s shoulder.

The princess didn’t wake up, however, just murmured something unintelligible and nuzzled further into her chest. Cassandra’s face was on fire, a bit overwhelmed as the knocking got louder, and did the only rational thing in that moment.

She elbowed Eugene hard in the ribs.

Eugene shot up with a yelp, nearly knocking his head with hers, and Rapunzel also startled awake at the noise.

“Ah! _Cassandra!_ ” Eugene hissed.

“There’s someone at the door!” she whispered harshly back.

Rapunzel yawned against her chest before finally perking up and lifting her head, “What’s going on?”

Before either of them could answer, there was a call from the door.

“Princess Rapunzel?”

“Come in!” Rapunzel called back, and before Cassandra could do anything, the door opened.

She almost sighed in relief when it was just Faith bringing in breakfast–she must have returned to the position of lady in waiting after Cassandra left–and, luckily, Faith didn’t bat an eye at the scene in Rapunzel’s bedroom. She wheeled in a cart of breakfast food, set out some plates and cutlery, curtsied, and went to leave.

“Oh, Princess?” Faith said from the doorway, “The King and Queen will be here shortly to take breakfast with you.”

“Thank you Faith,” Rapunzel replied and waved her hand so that Faith would know that she was dismissed.

As Faith left, Cassandra knew it was her cue to leave as well.

But, instead of getting up to prepare for her parents’ arrival, Rapunzel just curled back up on top of her, as if she were going to go back to sleep.

“Raps, we need to get up.”

“Mm, not yet,” Rapunzel murmured sleepily back.

“Your parents are about to be here Rapunzel, I need to go.”

“What?” Rapunzel finally pushed herself back up, her face right in front of Cassandra’s, “Why do you need to go? Stay for breakfast!”

“I shouldn’t.”

Rapunzel huffed and Cassandra had no warning before Rapunzel’s lips were on her own again. Rapunzel moved to straddle her, pushing Cassandra into the mattress as she kissed her deeply. Cassandra couldn’t stop the moan that pushed past her lips and Rapunzel giggled on top of her.

“Sunshine, as much as I’m enjoying the view, I’m sure your parents wouldn’t want to walk in on this,” Eugene cut in from where he still sat upright beside them.

With the reminder, Cassandra was brought back to herself and she gently but firmly pushed Rapunzel off and sat up as well. She _really_ needed to go. She tried to ignore her tingling lips and the adorable pout on Rapunzel’s face, mostly because she was hit with the desire to kiss it away.

“By the way, you do know there are better ways to wake someone up than elbowing them in the guts right?” Eugene directed to her.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” she sassed back, but he surprised her by leaning in to kiss her as well.

“Like _that_ for instance,” he smiled as he pulled away, and she tried to ignore the way her face was heating.

Cassandra eventually pushed her way out of the bed and, luckily, Eugene and Rapunzel weren’t far behind. The three of them had ended up wearing their clothes from yesterday to bed, so Cassandra and Eugene just did their best to smooth out the wrinkles of what they’d been wearing, while Rapunzel went to change again behind the screen.

Cassandra took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. She looked… a lot healthier than she had been six months ago. Back then she hadn’t realized how much the Moonstone had been negatively impacting her health. She also looked happier. And, as she watched Eugene and Rapunzel share a kiss, she was relieved that the pang of jealousy she usually felt was no longer there.

She watched from the mirror as Rapunzel came up behind her, and Cassandra relaxed as Rapunzel’s arms wrapped around her waist.

“I love you Cass,” Rapunzel whispered.

“I love you too, Raps.”

Eugene came up behind her too, next to Rapunzel, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Stay for breakfast Cass,” he said.

She let out a breath and pushed away her anxiety, “Okay.”

  
  


Cassandra left the next morning. 

Breakfast with the King and Queen had gone surprisingly well, all things considered. Apparently, Rapunzel had already let them know about her feelings for both Eugene and Cassandra, so they were well prepared for Rapunzel’s announcement of engagement. Queen Arianna had warmly welcomed her to the family and King Frederic had only looked over her once before thanking her for always protecting Rapunzel.

Cassandra hoped that one day she could feel like she deserved their trust.

The three of them had spent the entire day after that together. Rapunzel was given a clean bill of health by the doctors and they had spent a lot of time in the forest surrounding the castle, enjoying the nice day and fresh air.

They met with Lance and the girls briefly. Lance had hugged Cassandra tightly which she’d begrudgingly allowed, and she ignored the way the girls still eyed her suspiciously. Varian also visited with them and Cassandra smiled as he chattered away about his various new inventions. They also went to meet with Cassandra's father as well. She was relieved that he was not surprised by the ring on her finger either.

At one point, Rapunzel had dragged them both around the castle wall and Cassandra looked up in awe at the gorgeous mural Rapunzel had painted of the final battle with Zhan Tiri. Cassandra had tried hard not to cry as Rapunzel used the platforms to go up and paint a ring on Cassandra’s portrait’s left hand.

Day turned to night and Cassandra spent it in Rapunzel’s room again. She let Rapunzel kiss her breathless and Eugene hold on to her tightly, and together the three of them moved in the darkness.

“Do you really have to go?” Eugene asked the next morning, as he helped her pack supplies onto Fidella’s back.

Rapunzel was standing nearby, watching them quietly.

“I just… need a little more time.”

Eugene nodded, pulling her into a hug and pressing a kiss to her lips. Her cheek. Her forehead. Cassandra burned at the tender embrace and affection.

As Eugene moved away Rapunzel stepped forward to take his place. Rapunzel took her hands, gloveless for once so that she could feel Rapunzel’s warm skin against her own. The previous night, when her gloves had come off, Rapunzel had spent a lot of time pressing kisses to the burn scars on her right hand. When Rapunzel had started crying and whispering apologies into her skin, Cassandra had dragged her hand away so that she could kiss Rapunzel senseless instead. The past was the past, and Cassandra was done with it. She wanted to focus on their future _together_.

Now, Rapunzel didn’t flinch as she felt the scarred tissue, she simply held Cassandra’s hands and fiddled with the ring on her left hand.

“Take as much time as you need,” Rapunzel finally whispered and kissed her quick, “But try not to be gone too long, okay?”

Cassandra nodded, letting them both hug her tight one last time, before climbing on Fidella’s back and riding away.

  
  


…

She didn’t last long this time.

Less than a few months later Cassandra found herself back in Corona, clutching a letter in her hand.

_Cass,_

_Don’t feel like you have to but... the Day of Hearts is coming up soon! We’d really love to spend it with you. No pressure though! Whatever you want is fine with us. We love you._

_-Rapunzel & Eugene _

Cassandra sighed in exasperation at herself. Since when had she become such a sap? Wasn’t it only a couple of years ago that she had used the Day of Hearts to prevent some idiot from stealing from the kingdom? The festivities hadn’t mattered to her _then._ But then again, she hadn’t been _engaged_ back then either.

She passed by the stalls and decorations and made her way to the castle. She hadn’t actually sent a letter back to let Eugene and Rapunzel know she was coming, yet they were waiting for her on the castle steps when she arrived. Cassandra dismounted, letting Fidella go to look for Max.

“Cass!” Rapunzel cried as she ran down the stairs.

Rapunzel jumped from the last few steps into Cassandra’s arms and she caught her easily. Eugene descended the stairs a bit more carefully but soon the three of them were wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Come on!” Rapunzel said, as she led them quickly into the courtyard to where Herz De Sonne’s journal was usually set up.

Cassandra’s eyes widened, “Um…”

“Oh yeah, you weren’t there for that part,” Eugene responded to her unasked question, “The journal was destroyed and Rapunzel made a new one!”

“The priceless journal with Corona’s secrets and map of the underground tunnels?”

“Yup, that one!” Eugene cheerily replied.

“The one that I spent all day on a mission for two years ago? The one we saved from the Saporians?”

Eugene nodded, “Come on _Cassandra_ , this is no time to get sentimental over some old priceless artifact that wasn’t built to survive water! Look at this amazing journal Rapunzel made!”

Cassandra sighed but agreed, “It’s beautiful Raps.”

Rapunzel shot them both a bright smile.

Cassandra knew what was coming next but her heart was still pounding as they flipped to a blank page.

“Will you sign this with us Cass?” Rapunzel asked, passing over the feathered pen.

Cassandra nodded and steadied her shaking hand as she signed her name. It shouldn't feel so overwhelming, but just like the ring on her finger, this was more evidence that they _wanted_ her. Even more so, signing their names together on the Day of Hearts was practically a public announcement of their intentions.

As expected, cheers rose up around them from the surrounding crowd of onlookers as Eugene and Rapunzel finished signing their names next to hers. Cassandra’s ears were burning but as Eugene took her right hand and Rapunzel took her left, she knew that she was exactly where she belonged.

Not long after, the Kingdom of Corona was celebrating a wedding. People gathered across the land to attend the ceremony of Rapunzel and her intended Groom and Bride to be.

The crowd watched in awe as the Princess walked down the aisle with a long white train trailing after her as she made her way to the pulpit where her lovers were waiting. Anyone who attended would say that the ceremony was the most beautiful in all the land, and that the three getting married were deeply in love.

They would also say it was a very... _interesting_ ring exchange when Max the horse, Pascal the fro- _chameleon,_ and Owl the um... owl, appeared covered in tar? No one was quite sure what happened there but, either way, the rings and soft kisses were exchanged and the Princess married her true loves.

And they say that, after the wedding, the three of them went on a long honeymoon, travelling across the lands and going on adventures together before eventually returning to rule the kingdom.

It goes without saying that they lived happily ever after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with this story since the beginning, it was your comments and support that helped me finish this! I've tried writing longer fics before and have always lost steam halfway through. This may be the first multi-chapter fic I have ever written to completion (it kind of makes me want to go back and finish my other ones). But also thank you to those of you who joined partway through or those that have read this all in one go now that it's finished! I appreciate you taking time out of your lives to read this little story of mine. I hope you enjoyed and maybe I'll see you again another time! <3


End file.
